20 Reasons I Don't Like Maxwell as a Boyfriend
by ketherandsandy4ever
Summary: Sandy makes a bet with Pashmina, Bijou, & Penelope that she can't think of 20 reasons why she doesn't like Maxwell! But when Kether Harding comes into the picture, does she start to see Maxwell differently? Will you read & review?
1. Reason Number 1

**A/N: **This is not a 1shot! I hope you like it! Please review! **WARNING! **If you are looking for MaxwellxSandy romance, GO SOMEWHERE ELSE! Oh & Bijou will NOT be given the French accent & Penelope can talk & they're ham-humans!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro or Sandy. All I own is Kether who is DEFFINATELY in this story. Enjoy!

Sandy's P.O.V 

Hi! My name is Sandy Sanchez & I'm fourteen-years-old. I have two BFFs named Pashmina & Bijou but we just call them Bij & Pash, except my brother Stan calls her Pashy Baby. Stan & me are identical twins & he currently has a MAJOR crush on my BFF, Pashmina. And I have a younger sister, Penelope. Oh yeah! And I have a BF named Maxwell! My life's perfect, right? WRONG!

Regular P.O.V 

Bijou Ribon, Pashmina & Penelope Mafura, & I were sitting in Bij's living room in her 'house' .:Coughmansioncough:.

"Hey Sands," Pashmina said, "Did you ever think about dating anybody else but Maxwell?"

"No way Pash!" Sandy said, "I LOVE Maxy!"

"I bet you can think of a zillion reasons at the LEAST why you don't like Maxwell!" Bijou declared.

"I can not Bij!" Sandy declared, "I can't event think of TWENTY reasons why I don't like Maxwell!"

"Ya wanna bet?" Penelope asked, "The bet is, that if you think of twenty reasons why you don't like Maxwell as a boyfriend, ya fork over a hundred bucks!"

"Your on Pash, Penny, & Bij!" Sandy said.

Then they high fived on it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next time Sandy saw Maxwell he was with her brother, Pashmina, Bijou, Penelope, Hamtaro, & the rest of the gang. She noticed the CUTEST guy standing next to her brother. Maxwell was short so he was taller then Maxwell, he had black hair, & he was wearing a green shirt with jeans with a bunch of chains on them. He turned around & looked at her & fell off his skateboard. He blushed furiously & stood back up.

"Hi Sandy!" Stan said, "Meet Kether."

_OMGOMGOMOMGOMOMGOMOMOG! Holy Toledo! Even his NAME is hot! _Sandy thought, _Wait a sec! I have to be faithful to Maxwell! Bad Sandy! Bad, bad!_

"Yo, sup Sandy?" Kether said.

_And his VOICE is CUTE! _Sandy thought, _NO! Bad Sandy! Bad, bad, bad, bad-_

"I just moved from Nashville Tennessee." Kether said, leaning back in his chair, " You must be the beautiful sister Stan was talkin' 'bout!"

Sandy blushed & Maxwell glared at Kether. The whole room was watching them. "Let's GO Sandy!" Maxwell said, grabbing Sandy's arm.

"O-w-w-w-w-w! Maxwell, you're hurting me!" Sandy cried in pain.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Kether raged.

"SHE'S **MY **GIRLFRIEND NOT YOURS!" Maxwell shouted.

"DON'T YOU SEE THAT SHE DOESN'T WANT TO GO WITH YOU!" Kether shouted.

WHACK! Maxwell hit Kether with his dictionary.

"**MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAXWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" **Sandy shrieked, jumping onto his back trying to hold him back.

"NOBODY. DOES THAT TO ME!" Kether shouted, hitting Maxwell back with the nearest thing. Kendra's, Jingle's girlfriend's, electric guitar! A piece of the guitar broke off.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! NOBODY TOCHES MY GUITAR!**" Kendra shouted, running over & aiming for Maxwell AND Kether but tripping & smashing Stan's maracas.

"MY MARACAS!" Stan wailed, running over to hit Kendra with the remains but then stepped on JINGLE'S guitar!

"WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE AGAINIST GUITARS?" Jingle yelled, running over to hit Stan but then hitting Pashmina, messing up her scarf.

"MY SCARF!" Pashmina cried.

"NOBODY HURTS MY GORGEOUS PASHY!" Howdy cried, going to hit Jingle but accidentally hitting Sandy, throwing her off Maxwell's back.

"HEY!" she shouted. What was WITH these people?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Dexter, who in the process of trying to help Pashmina also, had slid on Stan's skateboard.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" Mrs. Sanchez, Sandy & Stan's mom, demanded, "THIS KITCHEN IS A MESS! EVERYONE **OUT!**"

Everyone ran out immediately. "DANG! Du-u-u-ude! Your mom can yell!" Kether told Stan.

"Maxwell!" everyone shouted, "THIS IS **ALL **YOUR FAULT!"

"Like yeah!" Sandy agreed, "This is, like, all your fault Maxwell!"

"No! It's Kether! If he hadn't flirted with you-" Maxwell started to say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God!" Sandy exclaimed, "Mom! What a lousy day!"

"Why was it so lousy Honey?" Miss Sanchez asked, "Aside from the fact our kitchen was wrecked!"

Sandy laughed. My mom is really cool! "There's this guy… & I like him but I already have a boyfriend but I like this guy more! So I don't know what to do! And then I got dared to come up with twenty reasons why I didn't like my boyfriend & I have to cough up a hundred bucks if I can do it! What should I do?"

"You should tell Kether how you feel about him before it's too late, break it off with Maxwell, & cough up the frickin hundred bucks!" Miss Sanchez said, "Now bye Honey! I'm going grocery shopping!"

Sandy fell over Animie style. "How did she know that's what I was going to ask?"

Someone extended their hand for Sandy to take. It was Stan. "You like Kether? SWEET!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but you BETTER not tell anyone or your dead!" Sandy said.

"O-h-h-h-h-h yeah. Pashy babe-" Stan started to say but then Sandy glared at him, "E-r-r-r-r, Pashmina & me invited everyone, minus Maxwell, to go dancing tonight, wanna come?"

"I don't kn-" Sandy started to say.

"Kether's going to be there." Stan enticed, raising his eyebrows.

"O.K! YESYESYESYESYES! I would LOVE to go!" Sandy exclaimed.

Just then Maxwell walked in & Stan was still holding Stan's hand.

Maxwell made a sound like a ferocious bull. Stan dropped his sister's hand & said, "Ummm, I just remembered… I have to go do something!" & ran.

"Sandy! What were you doing? Are we over?" Maxwell asked, jealousy over-coming him.

"What the he-" Sandy started to say, "NO! He's my brother for cry-ing out loud!"

"There is something going on between you two!" Maxwell insisted.

"E-w-w-w-w-w! GROSS MAXWELL!" Sandy said, "NOTHING IS GOING ON!" she huffed & then stormed off in outrage. _WHY IS MAXWELL ACTING LIKE THIS? _Sandy raged.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile in Stan's room…

Kether started to put on a pair of STAN'S NEW converse! Not his old beat up ones!

"What are you doing?" Stan asked.

"N-n-n-nothing!" Kether stuttered, shoving the shoes in his 'backpack'-if you could call it that! Kether's backpack was really beat up… like his converse!

"Yes you are!" Stan protested, "It's in the bag!" (**A/N: **Do you get that joke at all? You know? It's in his bag? And that's an expression for success… oh forget it!) Stan dove for the bag but Kether was quicker & the two boys wound up rolling on the floor. "O.K! O.K!" Stan said, "You WIN! I won't look in the bag!"

"That was close." Kether muttered, looking at a picture of thirteen-year-old Sandy that Stan had on his dresser.

But Stan dove onto the bed, zipped open the bag & pulled out… HIS CONVERSE!

Kether twirled around, "STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" he yelled.

"WHAT THE **HECK **ARE **MY **CONVERSE DOING IN **YOUR **BAG?" Stan asked.

"O.K, O.K, O.K!" Kether caved, "I thought that if I wore NEW converse tonight I could attract a hot girl!"

"Or maybe you want to impress a certain Miss Sandy & kiss her passionately on top of a pool table!" Stan pointed out.

Kether choked on his Spearmint gum. "**WAIT A SEC! **I NEVER said ANYTHING about impressing Sandy!"

"Well you just did." Stan snickered.

"I DON'T like Sandy & I'm NOT trying to impress her!" Kether informed him, turning a light shade of red.

"Kether, Kether, Kether…" Stan mused, "Why are you denying it? Everyone in the gang, even _Hamtaro_-"

"I HEARD THAT!" came a faint yell from several rooms down.

Stan rolled his eyes, "knows that you have been obsessed with her since you met her this morning!" he finished.

Kether blushed a darker red & looked off into space. Stan was right. He did like her. He WAS trying to impress her. He WANTED her to break up with that jealous idiot Maxwell!

"Tell her how you feel dude!" Stan encouraged, "I think she may feel the same way!"

"Why would **I **have a chance with a girl like **her**?" Kether asked, "She's **obviously **more into guys like **Maxwell! Not guys like me!**"

"I REALLY think she likes you!" Stan told him remembering earlier, "Tell her!"

"I'm not telling her!"

"TELL HER!"

"I'M NOT TELLING SANDY-" Kether started to shout.

"Tell me what?"

Sandy came through the door wearing her new tight red satin dress for that night & holding her hairbrush. She was smiling at Kether.

"**ACK!**" Kether yelled, whirling around.

"**WHAT THE-**" Stan started to yell, shooting up to suddenly that he bonked his head on his wooden bedpost.

"Oh my god! Stan! Are you O.K?" Sandy cried, running over to Stan's side, "Did I really scare you two **THAT **badly?" she giggled.

"No, no!" Stan lied, clutching his head "I'm fine! Now Kether, tell her what you were going to tell her!"

Kether glared at him. "U-m-m-m-m-m-m…" Kether tried to bide for time well thinking of a fake thing.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"I-I-I-I, l-l-l-l-l…" Kether started to say.

"Kether?" Sandy asked curiosity overwhelming her.

"Well you s-s-s-see…" Kether started to say again.

"**KEEEEEEEEEEEETHER?**" Sandy yelled, very annoyed, "ALRIGHT! If your not going to tell me-Stan, what does Kether not want to tell me?"

"He-" Stan started to say.

"**IREALLYREALLYLIKEYOURDRESS&IREALLYREALLYWANTTODANCEWITHYOUTONIGHTBECAUSEI'MREALLYREALLYPHCYEDABOUTGETTINGTOKNOWYOUBETTER&YOUARESOPRETTY!**" Kether blurted out the first thing that came to mind. (**A/N: **Did you actually read that? LOL. All it says is: "I really, really like your dress & I really, really want to dance with you tonight because I'm really, really psyched about getting to know you better & you are SO pretty!") He would DIE if Stan said that he loved Sandy!

Sandy looked at the boys suspiciously but threw that aside & shrieked, "OMG Kether! That is SO sweet!" And flung her arms around Kether's neck.

Kether totally blushed his head off.

Stan slapped his head. _What is _wrong _with this guy? I mean he MUST be mental to like my sister anyway but I mean, GEEZ! How hard is it to say 'I love you so, so much.' To a woman? I said it to Pashmina when we were like, four! _

"Alright," Sandy said, "I gotta go! Buh bye boys!"

The millisecond she was out of hearing distance… Stan hit Kether over the head with THE bag. "**YOU FRIGGIN' MORON!**" he yelled, "You just SCREWED up your perfect opportunity!"

"**ME?**" Kether cried, "**YOU **shouldn't be talking Mr. I-love-to-tell-Sandy-my-best-friend's-deepest-darkest-secrets!"

"Ummm… I guess I'd just be interrupting something if I came back in here because I forgot my hair brush?" Sandy said, sticking her heard back in the room.

"**ACK!**" Both Kether & Stan yelled, trying to stand up but tripping & toppling back over onto Stan's bed.

Sandy laughed & rolled her eyes, "Don't worry boys, I didn't see a thing." Then she winked & walked away brushing her hair.

"**THAT WAS CLOSE!**" Kether sighed, "Now where was I?"

And they were back on the floor, kicking punching, & cursing at each other. "Ummm, I guess this would DEFINITELY not be a good time!" Sandy decided when she started to turn back when she heard Stan say something that was NOT very nice! She turned on her heel & walked down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy's P.O.V 

In another hour of chaos we were ready to go dancing! Oh & your probably wondering about Kether & Stan? Well when they both came down stairs they were talking about some funny incident with a girl in a mall so they're fine! .:rolls eyes:. Boys! We left Maxwell a note, he was at the library, & piled into Stan & Pashmina's convertibles & left.

"So-o-o-o," Kether said to me, "Will you dance with me?"

"YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES! I THOUGHT YOU'D **NEVER **ASK!" I was so happy I was almost jumping up & down! Actually I was but the rest of my friends were looking at me weird so I stopped.

Kether laughed. "U-m-m-m-m, O.K then…" He put his hands around her waist.

I giggled & looked into Kether's nice chocolate brown eyes. I wish I had aqua blue eyes like Pashmina. Mine are green! E-w-w-w-w!

Wise men say,  
Only fools rush in.  
But, I can't help  
falling in love with you.

Kether turned a violent shade of red & I turned a deep shade of magenta. "Heh, Heh…" Kether said, "This is… u-m-m-m… awkward but"

"Nice." I finished.

Kether then spotted Stan over by the person in charge of the radio & said, "Oh curse Stan!" (**A/N: **To anyone who doesn't get it, Stan told them to play that song BECAUSE Sandy & Kether were dancing.)

"What?" I asked.

"Nothin'." Kether said.

_Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin,  
If I, I can't help  
Falling in love with you?_

The entire FLOOR was watching them! "This has GOT to be on my top ten most embarrassing list!" Me & Kether both muttered. I giggled.

Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.

"O-o-o-o-o-o-oh!" Howdy said, "Maxwell! You got C-O-M-P-E-T-I-T-I-O-N!"

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I'm supposed to be faithful to Maxwell! Bad Sandy, bad! I should go strangle him for even SUGGESTING THAT! _I thought. But for some reason I couldn't. And I think it's because I didn't want to break free from Kether's arms.

Take my hand.  
Take my whole life too.  
For I, I can't help falling in love with you.

_Say wha? _I thought, _Why don't I want to break free? Why do I feel like I'm in… love? Oh no!_

"Hey Bijou, what's that French saying that's so funny?" Howdy, who loved to tease people, asked.

"O-o-o-oh la, la?" Bijou asked.

"Yeah!" Howdy said, "O-o-o-oh la, la! Kether's in LOVE!"

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Kether's mind screamed, _You are SO going to get it! _

Like a river flows, surely to the sea.  
Darling so it goes, some things are meant to be.

_But I can't! _Kether continued to think, _**Because I don't want to quit looking into Sandy's eyes! **I never had this problem before! **There was never a girl good enough. They were all for looks! **Ugh! Why did I move to this stupid place? **It's not stupid! **_

"O-o-o-oh look out Sandy! There's Maxwell!" Pashmina said.

Sandy, who thought they were teasing, rolled her eyes & ignored them, not to see Maxwell striding across the dance floor.

Take my hand.  
Take my whole life too.  
For I, I can't help, falling in love with you.

No I, I can't help, falling in love ... with...you.

Kether dipped her back on the last line so that her arms were around his neck & his arms were circling her waist & their noses were six millimeters apart!

"SA-A-A-A-A-ANDY!" Maxwell yelled, "What is the meaning of this?" he demanded.

Kether dropped Sandy out of surprise but slipped as well, falling on top of her in an awkward position that they couldn't get out of! Kether's head was under Sandy chin & laying on her chest & she had her arms around him.

"Look how many guys are staring at you!" Maxwell raged, "That's it! Tonight is the night you broke my heart Sandy!" & he stormed off, dropping a poem, that he'd had ready, about her breaking his heart.

Sandy was too disgusted to even moan. Why hadn't she noticed this about Maxwell before? Then Sandy made her reason.

**Reason Number One: He's too jealous! **


	2. Reason Number 2

**A/N: **Y-a-a-a-ay! My second chapter! I hope you like this! Sorry to all you Maxwell fans or S+M fans, THIS IS A MAXWELL-BASHING STORY! Please R&R. REVIEW! Oh, & sorry to all you fluff lovers, this chapter isn't really fluffy! But I promise, I will make a REALLY fluff chapter! There will be so much fluff you'll wish it would stop but it won't! .:Laughs evilly:. And this is REALLY long! I'm SO sorry! Not real Maxwell bashing…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro. Even Stan. .:cries:.

Thanks to…

**CappyandPashy4ever: **Thanks for reviewing! You're so good to be! I don't deserve a friend like you! JK, JK, JK! Oh, I'm sorry your feel sorry for Maxwell! That was a Maxwell bashing chapters, wasn't it?

**Lyk Wowzerz: **Thanx for reviewing! -

**Sparkleshine101: **Interesting? YES! SCORE! You like MaxwellxSandy? But then again, who doesn't! Except me… I guess I'm the only one. You think Kether + Sandy is a cute couple? Y-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-ay! Everyone thinks there cute together! I guess I charm every girl with my rebel character-JK, JK, JK! Thanx for reviewing! AND YES! THERE WILL BE 20 FREAKIN' CHAPTERS!

**The Bunny Queen: **Wow! I know! Thanx for reviewing!

Sandy POV 

I was lying on her bed stringing a necklace with beads. That's one of my hobbies. Making beaded necklaces. I have a whole bunch! This one was tiny black beads with a red heart in the middle.

"That's pretty." Said Stan, who suddenly popped up behind Sandy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, "I HATE when you do that Stan!"

"Well ex-x-x-x-cuse me for living!" Stan said sarcastically, plopping down on the bed.

I smiled.

"So yesterday, what happened at the night club, why don't you tell Kether that you lov-" Stan started to say.

"**STAN!**" Pashmina, who had also popped up behind Sandy, shrieked, "Why didn't you tell me?" she plopped down on the bed as well, except she fell on Stan! Which he didn't mind!

"I know! Would they be cute together?" Stan asked.

"Totally!" Pashmina agreed.

"I mean it's so obvious!"

"Talk about it!"

"Stupid-"

"**MAXWELL!**" they both shouted.

"GUYS!" I yelled, "I **don't **love him!"

"She's lying." Pashmina whispered to Stan.

"I know." Stan whispered back. (**A/N: **LOL. That 'she's lying' & 'I know' thing came from a real conversation I had with my best friend & my guy friend.)

I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway," Stan said, "Bijou is throwing a pool party tomorrow at her place & she wanted me to invite you!"

"YES!" I exclaimed, "I can wear my new black with red flames bikini! I have been dying to wear it!"

"Before or after you met Kether?" Pashmina giggled.

"Yea…" Stan exclaimed, "What a coincidence, that those colors happen to be Kether's favorites!"

I hit Stan & Pashmina both on the arm & turned to try to hide my blush.

"So, are you going to be there?" Stan asked.

"Ya!" I told them, "Wouldn't miss it for the world!"

"O.K, I'll tell Bij! I'm going over her house now. Do you want to come?" Pashmina asked.

"No thanks." I said.

"M'Kay." Pashmina said. Her & Stan walked out of Sandy's room, laughing about some guy & his girlfriend in Hot Topic.

Normally I would have gone with Pash to Bij's but tonight I felt like staying at home & making my bead necklace, thinking of Kether… I did NOT mean that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regular POV 

The next day Sandy was running around her room looking for her bathing suit & the perfect red hair tie. "Geez Sis!" Your frickin'!" said, you know who! (**A/N: **If you didn't know that was Stan, you have SERIOUS problems! What other ham would call Sandy SIS?)

"I know! But I just bought this hair tie that Kether would lo-Heh, Heh. I meant, I just bought this hair tie that I love! And I can't find it!" said Sandy.

Stan smirked. "Looking for this?" he teased, holding Sandy's new hair ribbon high above his head so that she was jumping up, trying to get it since Stan was a good three or four inches taller then her.

"**STAN!**" Sandy shrieked, "Give it BACK!"

"NO!" Stan said, running out of her room, the hair ribbon still head over his head & Sandy hot on his heels.

"Stan!" Sandy yelled, "STOP joking! I REALLY want my hair ribbon back!"

Well Stan & Sandy were running, Sandy knocked Pashmina's pink with black polka dots bikini top off, which Pashmina glared at Sandy & blushed furiously when Stan stopped to gawk at her. (**A/N: **I bet he enjoyed that! LOL… Poor Pashmina!) But then realizing Sandy was still behind him, he dashed through the living room, knocking Maxwell's book out of his hands & Sandy yelling a 'sorry Maxwell' & then Stan slipped on his skateboard, which he had left carelessly in the kitchen & the ribbon went flying! Sandy went jumping for the ribbon, but tripped over STAN & fell right into someone's arms where she was supporting all her weight on them.

"WHOA!" the voice said, "Are you O.K Sandy?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Sandy said, "I just need my ribbon… Oh Kether!" (**A/N: **Sorry it was so obvious!) She blushed furiously.

"Ummm, here's your ribbon." Kether said, handing her her red ribbon, which she tied around her red hair that was in a ponytail. (**A/N: **Sorry I made Sandy a red head. I thought it suited her better in this story then her usual sandy blond hair. Stan is NOT a red head though!)

"Thanks." Sandy blushed. Kether was still holding her hand where he had given her her ribbon.

"No problem." Kether said, pulling his shirt away from his neck, "Man, it's hot in here! Isn't it Sandy?"

"Ummm, Yeah!" Sandy agreed, fingering her bikini strap.

Kether's eyes trailed down her bathing suit. "**COOL!**" he exclaimed, "I like your bathing suit."

"Yeah!" Sandy said, "I can't wait to swim! You know I'm really into sports & stuff!"

"Really?" Kether asked, "I like basketball."

"Yeah," Sandy said, "I LOVE gymnastics."

"Can you do that cool ribbon thingy?" Kether asked.

"Sure! I'm, like, really wicked at it!" Sandy said, taking her pink ribbon & twirling it up in the air.

"Can you do the cartwheel, split, & summersault thing twirling the ribbon?" Kether asked.

"I dunno." Sandy said, "Maybe. But I might mess up royally & totally embarrass myself!"

"I don't mind. I'm the only person here anyway." Kether said.

"Wha-Where's Sta-" Sandy started to say, but didn't finish since Stan was nowhere to be found in the kitchen, where he was two seconds ago! "Oh alright! But if I embarrass myself, don't tell anyone!"

"Swear to god!" Kether held up his hand.

So Sandy took her ribbon, four cartwheels, transferring her ribbon from each hand & even to her feet, Jumped up in the air still spinning the ribbon, landing on the ground in four summersaults transferring the ribbon, & then ending in a split waving the ribbon with one last flourish. And the ribbon never stopped spinning through the whole thing!

Kether clapped, "Really good job!" he said.

"Ugh!" Sandy collapsed into his lap, so tired she didn't even notice while he blushed his head off, "I nearly committed SUICIDE!"

Kether laughed, "I remember in this game of basketball one time…" (**A/N: **There! There's your frickin' fluffy moment!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally the gang got to Bijou's mansion where her butler answered the door (**A/N: **I don't know how rich Bijou REALLY is but I'm making her really rich in this story!) & said that her party was in the backyard. Sandy stepped in her backyard & gasped. Bijou must have invited the whole SCHOOL & ANOTHER school for all the people to be there! "Bij!" Sandy said, "Who ARE all these people?" (**A/N: **A huge order of Flora bashing coming up!)

"Just a few friends!" said Bijou who was wearing her light blue bathing suit & pale white light mini-dress over it & dancing to the beat of the music to the girls' favorite song, _Heartbreaker Remix _by Mariah Carey. (**A/N: **Yes there's LOTS MORE Mariah Carey in this chapter! Bear with me please!)

"A FEW? Bij, I don't even think I've known this many people in my life time!" exclaimed Sandy.

"Oh please Sandy!" Bijou rolled her eyes.

"You didn't invite F-" Sandy started to say.

"Flora. Yes I did. I am SO sorry Sandy! Make sure she doesn't see Pash & Stan!" Bijou cried. They both went running off to find Pashmina who managed to knock into Flora accidentally well dancing with Stan & drenching her in punch!

"This will NOT be pretty!" The girls muttered.

"You b-" Flora started to say.

"You finish that sentence & the next thing you'll be going to is your FUNERAL!" Pashmina literally hissed.

"Are you threatening me?" Flora asked.

"I think the answer is yes! Maybe you're not worth getting into trouble for but I'll whip ya in a dance-off AND sing-off, IF your not to afraid!" Pashmina sneered.

"Pash," Sandy whispered to her, "No offense, but Flora **is **an awesome dancer & you just took a couple classes…"

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Pashmina said, "Let me put on my REAL cover outfit!" Right now she was wearing a long lilac dress, but what did she have planned? (**A/N: **Read & find out!)

"I'll put mine on too." Flora sneered, "Watch out, goodie-goodie!"

"You watch out you, you, you STAN-STEALER!" Pashmina shouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later… 

"**DANCEOFF & SINGOFF PEOPLES! GATHER 'ROUND, GATHER 'ROUND!**" The famous rapper, Snoop Dogg, (**A/N: **First one I thought of!) yelled.

Sandy fell over backwards Animie stile on top of Kether! Man he could yell loud!

"Ummm, good luck Pashmina." Stan said, lowering his eyes to his shoes instead of looking Pashmina in here eyes.

"Thanks Stan." She turned away for a minute before jumping on Stan & kissing him passionately. Stan pushed himself against her. She was wearing a long black trench coat so he couldn't see what she was wearing. He made the kiss more passionate when they broke away.

"Go." He said softly.

Flora was glaring at Pashmina. "And you CALLED ME a Stan-stealer! Don't. Kiss. My. MAN!" she yelled.

"He's mine now! I'm really not amused  
'Cause the things you do  
Are very offensive   
And sometimes straight up rude  
All those late night calls and notes  
On his car  
Won't get you anywhere  
You can call his mom  
As much as you want  
And he won't really care

So don't, don't keep, keep calling  
Hanging up the phone  
When I answer I know it  
Tears you up inside and  
Why do you sit in silence  
On the other end  
'Till I hang up and you  
Predictably call right back again

Ex-girlfriend you can't have him  
lt's about time  
That you found you a new man  
He's moved on  
Don't you know, don't you know  
You gotta let him go,   
Let him go, let him go  
Ex-girlfriend you don't listen  
Stop trying  
He's not gonna give in  
He's not yours anymore  
Don't you know  
You gotta let him go  
Let him go, let him go" Pashmina sang a verse from Flora's favorite song.

Flora glared at her as they walked on stage, & the guys cheered. Flora was wearing her normal nurse's cap & a white mini-dress. I guess she looked kinda hot. "Is that best you could do?" she scoffed at Pashmina's jacket.

"Oh no Baby!" Pashmina smiled, she threw off her trench coat into the audience, & Stan caught it, to reveal a electric blue tube top, even electricer blue denim half jacket with the collar flipped up & electric blue leopard print on it, a electric blue layered mini skirt, & instead of her normal pink scarf, she had an electric blue scarf with glitter & it was leopard print. Oh, & did I mention she had an electric blue bow that held her hair in a half up, half down style? Let's face it, Pashmina was looking hot! The hoots & hollers where coming from guys in all directions! She walked over to Snoop Dogg & whispered the song she wanted.

"Yo  
What's happenin'?  
What you're cryin' for?  
You know you look too damn good to be cryin'" Snoop Dogg sang.

Pashmina was bent over, trailing her hands up her legs & to her waist, putting her hands on her hips. Flora was doing the same.

"When I think of our untimely end  
And everything we could have been  
I cry, baby I cry" Flora sang. She had a HORRIBLE voice!

"Ok  
So it's 5 AM and  
I still can't sleep  
Took some medicine  
But it's not working  
Someone's clinging to me  
And it's bittersweet  
'Cause he's head over heels  
But it ain't that deep  
I finally changed my number  
Got a different pager  
Then last Saturday  
Your cousin called to say you're  
Tryin' to reach me  
Probably because you see that  
I'm with someone new" Pashmina sang. She had a pretty voice that had the guys staring.

"Wow! She's pretty, smart, talented, AND nice! You're a lucky guy Stan!" Panda said.

"Late at night like a little child  
Wandering 'round alone  
In my new friend's home   
On my tippy toes  
So that he won't know  
(So that he won't know)  
I still cry baby  
(I cry baby)  
Over you and me" Flora sang.

"PASH-MINA, PASH-MINA, PASH-MINA!" Sandy, Bijou, & Penelope cheered.

"Sipping Bailey's Cream  
By the stereo  
Trying to find relief  
On the radio   
I'm suppressing the tears  
But they start to flow  
'Cause the next song I hear  
Is a song I wrote  
When we first got together  
Early that September  
I can't bear to listen  
So I might as well drift  
In the kitchen  
Pour another glass or two   
And I try to forget you  
(You)" Pashmina sang.

Now lots of people were cheering Pash-mina but very few people were cheering Flor-a.

"Late at night like a little child  
Wandering 'round alone  
In my new friend's home  
(In my new friend's home on my)  
On my tippy toes  
So that he won't know  
(So that he won't know I)  
I still cry baby   
Over you and me  
(You and me)" Flora screeched. She was getting aggravated!

"Baby hear me when I say  
Let that man be on his way  
Don't even waste your time  
And worry how he handle thangz  
(That ain't right) baby hear me when I say

Don't even waste your time watch how I handle (watch) thangz  
Man ur a fool for this  
(Pashmina: For this)  
But on the real dog I'm cool with this we do and this  
D-O-DOUBLE G-Y  
Kiss the girls and make them cry!" Snoop Dogg sang his verse.

"(It's late)  
Late at night like a little child  
(I'm like a little child)  
Wandering around alone  
(Wandering around alone)  
In my new friend's home  
(Do do do do do)  
On my tippy toes  
(Tippy toes)  
So that he won't know  
(So that he won't know)  
I still cry baby  
(I was babbling)  
Over you and me  
(Over you and me)

Why is it 5 AM and  
I'm still struggling and  
Walking 'round no  
Do do do do do do do

(On my tippy toes)  
On my tippy toes  
So that he won't know  
I still cry baby  
(I still cry)  
Over you and me

I don't get no sleep  
I'm half awake  
Can't stop thinking of you and me  
And everything we used to be  
It could have been so perfectly

I cry  
I cry  
I cry  
Oh  
I gotta give me some sleep  
Cry  
Cry  
Cry  
Cry  
Baby and I  
Cry  
On my tippy toes  
So that he won't know  
I still cry  
You and I  
Over you and me

Late at night like a little child  
(Oh like a little child)  
Wandering 'round alone  
In my new friend's home  
(Do do do do do)  
(In my new friend's home)  
On my tippy toes  
So that he won't know  
(So that he won't know)  
I still cry  
(Do do do do do)  
(Do do do do do)  
(Do do do do do)  
(Do do do do do)  
(Do do do do do)

I  
Cry  
Cry  
Cry  
Cry

Late at night like a little child  
Wandering around alone  
In my new friend's home   
On my tippy toes  
So that he won't know  
I still cry baby   
Over you and me

Do do do do do  
Do do do do do  
Do do do do do  
Do do do do do  
Cry baby  
On my tippy toes  
So that he won't know  
I still cry  
Mmmh  
Baby and I…" Pashmina finished. If anyone was cheering Flor-a, it couldn't be heard over the Pash-minas! Pashmina jumped off the stage into Stan's arms, & kissed him.

"You were great Pashy!" Stan cried.

Flora looked like she was ready to sit down on the stage & cry.

"**MISS PASHMINA MAFURA MAY HAVE WON THE SINGOFF, BUT WE STILL HAVE THE DANCEOFF!**" Snoop Dogg yelled again.

Sandy fell over Animie style onto Kether again. He laughed & she blushed.

Flora whispered the song SHE wanted to Snoop Dogg.

"Sorry," he said, "Miss Pashmina Mafura already requested."

"ARGH! Pashmina this, Pashmina that, Pashmina the other thing! It's all about that b-" Flora started to say.

"Shut your dang mouth!" Stan yelled. He actually said something much worse then that but to obtain this rating, I cannot write it!

"Thank you Stan!" Pashmina leaned down & hugged him, a few tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry Pashmina!" Stan's cute voice said, "Don't cry. Now get up there & show these people what you're made of! Flora may have taken dancing eight years, but she's not creative!"

"Thanks Stan." Pashmina took her position on stage & whipped her tears away.

"**A-W-W-W-W-W!**" the audience cooed.

"You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above!" Pashmina sang, twirling around in a circle with her leg out.

"You DIDN'T!" Flora gasped.

"Oh yea Baby…………….!" Pashmina smiled, raising her eyebrows.

Flora then did it! She started break dancing. And man did she get a reaction!

_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! _Pashmina's mind screamed, _NOBODY can resist break dancing! _

"I feel good  
I feel nice  
I've never felt so  
Satisfied  
I'm in love  
I'm alive  
Intoxicated  
Flying high  
It feel like a dream  
When you touch me tenderly  
I don't know if it's real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside!" Pashmina sang & then she started break dancing & man was she good at it! And I mean AWESOME!

"Since when do YOU know how to break dance?" Flora demanded.

"Since… NOW!" Pashmina told her.

Flora was so mad, she fell over!

"You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above!" Pashmina sang & then she jumped up in the air, ending with a split.

"That no good, low down, dirty…" Flora trailed off in insults.

"In the morning  
When I rise  
You are the first thing  
On my mind  
And in the middle  
Of the night  
I feel your heartbeat  
next to mine  
It feels like a dream  
When you love me tenderly  
I don't know if you're for real  
But I like the way I feel  
Inside!" Pashmina sang, "You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above!

You know the way to make me  
lose control  
When you're looking into my eyes  
You make me feel so  
High!

You've got me feeling emotions  
Deeper than I've ever dreamed of  
You've got me feeling emotions  
Higher than the heavens above!" Pashmina finished & with her break dancing the crowd was cheering for her so loudly, one girl was jumping ten feet in the air & one guy fainted!

"**AND MISS PASHMINA MAFURA, OR SHOULD I SAY SANCHEZ, HAS WON THE DANCEOFF & SINGOFF AGAINIST… MISS FLORA A.K.A NURSE HAM!**" Snoop Dogg yelled & then went back to singing some rap song.

Pashmina blushed at the 'Sanchez' part but then kissed Stan. "Hey Flora?" Pashmina smiled.

"Yeah?" Flora asked looking up.

"Do you want to make peace & be friends?" Pashmina asked, holding out her hand.

"Really?" Flora asked.

"HECK NO!" Pashmina said, shoving Bijou's ice-cream cone into Flora's face & pushing her in the pool. Everyone laughed. "I have been wanting to do that FOREVER!" Pashmina declared. (**A/N: **I really had you going there for a minute, didn't I?)

"**WOO-HOO!**" Pepper, Penelope, Sandy, Bijou, Kendra, & the other girls whooped.

Stan draped his arm over Pashmina's shoulder. "So you two are going together?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah…" Stan said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sandy proclaimed.

"I guess both of our best friends like our brother/sister." Stan said.

Kether glared at Stan.

"What?" Sandy asked.

"Ummm," Stan lied, "My old best friend Jerrold liked you! Look, Missy Elliot is about to say something!" The group ran over to the stage.

"I would like to announce," Missy Elliot said popping her gum, "Mariah Carey &-well you'll find out-will be singing Stan & Pashmina's favorite song, Thank God I Found You, live for them to have the spot light dance! Give a round of applause for STAN & PASHMINA!"

Sandy & Kether pushed their two best friends onto stage.

Pashmina giggled & her jaw dropped when Mariah Carey came out on stage. All the girls in the gang except Bij run up & hug her. "OMG, Bij! Mariah Carey, Snoop Dogg, & Missy Elliot! Who next, Elvis Presley?" Pashmina exclaimed.

"Thank you, Thank you. Thank you very much." A young Elvis Presley stood on stage next to Mariah Carey.

"ELVIS?" Pashmina screeched & all the girls ran over to hug their favorite 60s singer, Elvis Presley.

"Wait a second, YOU'RE DEAD! This is impossible!" Maxwell said.

"I know," Elvis said, "But Laura (A.K.A OhsnapI'll loveDracoMalfoy4ever) feels like me being alive & voila! Here I am!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the girls shrieked in delight.

"I am not going to even question if this is possible." Maxwell decided, glaring at Sandy & Kether who were snuggled together on a lounge chair, watching Stan & Pashmina.

"**ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR DANCE PASHMINA & STAN?**" Missy Elliot asked, popping her gum again.

"Yea.." both Stan & Pashmina cried.

Mariah came up & put her arm around Pashmina's shoulder, "You get to sing the chorus in the song & you, Stan, too!"

"Yes!" Pashmina said.

Pashmina put her arms around Stan's neck & he put his arms around her waist.

**Mariah: **"I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you  
After so much suffering  
I've finally found unvarnished truth  
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside   
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying  
Until you saved my life…"

**All: **"Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful i found you."

**Elvis: **"would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
Don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life"

**All: **Thank God I found you (I'm thanking you)  
I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful I found you."

**Mariah & Elvis: **"See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me   
Looking back I guess it shows  
That we were destined to shine   
After the rain to appreciate  
The gift of what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way"

**Pashmina: **Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you (lost without you baby)  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
I found you

Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you

I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found… you"

Pashmina didn't realize how much emotion she was singing that with until she realized she'd been the only one singing it! Everyone was clapping.

"I vhink everyzone eez een zhe dancezing mood!" decided, do I really have to say? She snapped her fingers & a disco ball came down with Mariah singing another song (**A/N: **Don't worry! I'm not putting it in!), _Bliss_.

"Hey Bij," said Hamtaro who was dating Bijou now, "Do you want to go swimming?"

"'Amtaro, I veel mess up my 'air!" Bijou said.

"Then why are you wearing a bathing suit?" Hamtaro asked.

Bijou laughed, "Vor lookz 'Amtaro! You are zo silly!"

"Well not this time!" Hamtaro said & he picked Bijou up & threw her in the pool, jumping in after her.

"'**AMTARO!**" Bijou yelled.

Kether & Sandy laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three o'clock & Kether & Sandy were dancing to a song by Alicia Keys, _You Don't Know My Name_.

Maxwell then stuck out his foot to try to trip Kether but accidentally tripped _Sandy _causing her to fall into the pool. "Ugh!" Sandy head surfaced & her tight red wrap dress was soaked, along with her black converse with red flames on them. Everyone was cracking up! How could Maxwell embarrass her like that?

Kether put his hand down & helped Sandy out of the pool. "O.K," Bijou said, sending a glare in Maxwell's direction, "She can go upstairs in my house & wait for her clothes to dry, I'm sure she's tired." Bijou & the rest of the girls giggled.

Most of the guys looked at them weirdly. "We stayed up till three in the morning at my sleepover & then woke up at six!" Sandy explained to the rest of them & then started to walk off, "Someone get me if I'm not back my six!" she said, walking into Bijou's house.

"I'll come with you Sandy!" Kether shouted, running after her.

"Great!" Sandy said, "I want someone to keep me company. I can't face that crowd, you know they'll never let me live it down, especially Flora!"

"So we're going to sit in Bijou's house alone for three hours?" Kether asked.

"Ya!" Sandy said.

_Yes! Score! I get to be TOTALLY alone with Sandy in Bijou's huge mansion! **Oh the possibilities! **Oh for crying out loud! Haven't you gone away yet? **Do you wanna guess? **I'll take that as a no_. Kether thought.

When Kether & Sandy got in they went up to one of Bijou's spare bedrooms. Sandy had taken off her clothes & put them in the dryer so she was wearing her skimpy bikini.

"Are you going to barrow some of Bijou's clothes?" Kether asked sitting down on the bed, which was a waterbed!

"No…" Sandy said, "Her clothes don't fit me."

"Oh O.K…" Kether said.

"Hey, aren't those my brother's converse?" Sandy asked.

"Wha-" Kether started to say looking at his feet, "Oh yeah! You should see mine, not that I would let you…"

"They can't be that bad!" Sandy giggled.

"They are, just take my word for it!"

"Now I have to see!"

"Why did I open my big fat mouth?"

Sandy dove for the bag slung over Kether's shoulder but he grabbed it back & the bag ended up flying open & both of them fell over! Sandy was quicker to get up & grabbed the converse. She flew into a FIT of laughter. "T-t-t-t-_laughter_-hese are as bad as you ssss-_laughter_-aid! I can't even tell what color they are!"

Kether snatched them back blushing but soon started laughing. They fell onto the bed laughing & of course, fell on each other. (**A/N: **I'm s-u-u-u-u-u-re you can see what's about to happen.)

When they finally quit laughing they were laying very close to each other on the bed. Sandy yawned, "I'm tired…" she mumbled.

"I heard that waterbeds were soothing." Kether told her, "I'm suddenly tired to."

"EITHER SOMEONE DRUGGED MY PUNCH OR BIJOU HAS ONE DAAAAAAAAAAAAANG COMFORTABLE BED!" Kether & Sandy declared simultaneously.

They both laughed & then fell asleep in fifteen minutes. But Sandy was right up against Kether in what looked like skimpy underwear with her arms around him & sleeping soundly. Kether was wearing jeans & a black blouse. He had his arms around Sandy's waist & her head was under his chin. Let's put it this way: they were in a very suggestive position while sleeping!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was five past six & Maxwell was starting to get worried. He COULDN'T lose Sandy to that, that, that REBEL! He just COULDN'T! He walked upstairs & snuck over to the room he knew was designated to Sandy since they slept over Bijou's so much!

He walked in & noticed Sandy in a really skimpy bathing suit sleeping with Kether! Maxwell was so mad! He had to get even with her! "**SANDRA DIANA SANCHEZ! QUIT SHAGGING KETHER WHATEVER-THE-HELL-HIS-MIDDLE-NAME-IS HARDING SENCELESS & GET BACK DOWN TO THE PARTY!**"

Now Sandy & Kether could sleep through almost anything… except Maxwell shouting! Kether shot up & bonked his head & Sandy fell out of bed. Maxwell dragged them down to the lawn well Sandy & Kether were saying, "MAXWELL! IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!"

Maxwell took the microphone from Snoop Dogg & yelled, **"PEOPLES, PEOPLES! ANNOUNCEMENT! THEY-" **he pointed to Sandy & Kether, **"WERE SLEEPING TOGETHER IN BIJOU'S GUEST BEDROOM! BUT SHE LOVES ME!"**

Kether & Sandy turned **SO **red it looked BLACK!

"Maxwell-you know that's not what happened!" Sandy reasoned.

"I know-but you two deserved it!" Maxwell shook it off.

**Reason Number 2: He embarrasses me!**


	3. Reason Number 3

**A/N: **I have to say, I LUUUUUUUUVE this story! It has been so much fun writing it! I hope you like this chapter! There's lots more random music but it's NOT Mariah Carey! Well, I may put a Mariah song in there but I dunno. R&R! Look forward to four frickin' songs!

Thanx to…

**C&P4ever: **ROFL. This chapter is funny too but Sandy is SHALLOW! You like Flora? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG! ACK! I don't! .:stabs Flora voodoo doll:.

You: What are you doing?  
Me: Nothing! .:hides voodoo doll behind back. After you leave…

Ringa Ham, CrystalGurl, & me: Prepare to be poked to death, STAN STEALER!

Flora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

LOL, thanx for reviewing! And this is only mildly Maxwell bashing!

**CrystalGurl101: **Ouch! I know, that last part WAS brutal! It was hysterical! I was saying 'Take that Stan-Stealer!' all through the scene! So you'd rather have Stan with Pashmina then Flora? YAY! AWESOMEFULLNESS? ROFL! Thanx for reviewing!

**Ringa Ham: **Even though you didn't submit a formal review, I'm still going to thank ya! Oh by the way, WILL SOMEBODY PLEASE TELL ME WHAT FRIGGIN' SCENE IN 'SPRING BREAK-UP'?

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Hamtaro Stan & Pashmina would be together, Dexter & Howdy would be crying over it for eternity, Flora would be poked to death by Me, Ham-Kelly, Ringa Ham, CrystalGurl101 & any other friend of mine that dislikes her, screaming the whole time, Sandy & Maxwell would break up, Kether would come into the story & Sandy would fall in love with him, Cappy would beat up some guy because he flirted with Penelope… **TBC next chapter!**

**A/N 2: **Now, on with the story people! R&R!

Sandy could hardly go any place without being reminded of Bijou's pool party until all the girls heard that the mall was having a fashion show but… you had to have an escort & your score also depended on how cute your escort was!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kendra yelled, "I don't know if Jingle is cute or not! Girls do you think Jingle is cute?"

"H-m-m-m-m." All the girls pondered & then started staring at Jingle.

Jingle noticed. "ACK!" He yelled, "Why are you all staring at me?"

All the girls laughed & went back to talking, leaving a paranoid Jingle.

"Well his Mohawk is… different." Bijou giggled.

Kendra looked worried.

"He's cute!" Sandy reassured, "Not as cute as K-Maxwell!"

"Maxwell?" the girls all asked simultaneously, "No offence Sands, but Maxwell is UGLY!"

"Well then, who IS really cute?" Sandy asked.

"Stan and-" All the girls looked at each other.

"And?" Sandy asked.

"And…"

"**AND?**" Sandy asked.

"And Kether." The girls finished.

Sandy blushed. Kether, who most often wore black & red or occasionally a long sleeved green shirt, was very cute! He had chocolate brown eyes that made Sandy want to swoon.

The girls noticed Sandy's blush & giggled. "I think he's cute too." Sandy finally found her voice.

"Hey," Pepper said, "You better get dressed Sands, it's girls' night out tonight, remember?"

"Oh snap!" Sandy cried, "I forgot! I'm going!"

"How do you think Oxnard looks?" Pepper asked.

"Like… Oxnard." The rest of the girls said.

Pepper groaned. "I'm never going to win." She mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls came down stairs. Pashmina was wearing a pair of REALLY tight white jeans; her hair was half-up-half-down held by a pink scrunchie, her shirt was a black Happy Bunny with the words _The voices in your head may not be real, but they sure have some good ideas _in silver, silver high-heeled shoes, & she was wearing her pink scarf of course. Kendra was wearing a shocking purple dress with shocking purple high-heeled stilettos to match. Pepper was wearing leggings with a denim mini skirt over it, her hair was in her normal braids, & her shirt said 'I'm proud to be a cowgirl'. Sandy was wearing an extremely tight black shirt that had a picture of a really hot character from a video game on it, she had a layered black mini skirt, black stilettos, & her read hair was in braids. Bijou was wearing a electric blue halter-top mini-dress & matching blue high-heeled shoes. The rest of the girls… I don't feel like explaining!

The guys came in & whistled. Stan was wearing some sort of baggy pants, some black & some black & red shirt. Kether was wearing black jeans & the same black thing he'd worn at Bijou's pool party.

"Hey Kether!" Sandy said, "You, like, look _so _hot today!"

Kether looked slightly taken aback. "Thank you Sandy. You do too! Actually, all you girls look hot!"

Stan whistled at Pashmina. "Kether, you better call the police cuz I'm going out with a girl who's WAY too good for me!" he said.

Maxwell came downstairs with a book, wearing a pair of jeans & a white button up shirt. He had a, e-r-r-r-, rather big head, .:coughabnormallylargecough:. & he really wasn't that cute.

_Why does Maxwell almost seem ugly to me? _Sandy wondered, _I always thought he was cute before!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was also guys' night out. They were lounged around a café in the city.

"Did you SEE that Pashmina in those dang _tight _jeans today?" Kether spluttered with (INSERT DRINK HERE) in his mouth. (**A/N: **This is important so you can know what the people think of each other. I can tell, another dang long chapter!)

"Yes!" Stan said, lighting his cigarette, "I mean WOW!"

"You are so lucky your dating her!" Kether said, "Though Sandy was wearing that shirt that was _so _tight today!"

"OMG yeah!" Panda agreed.

"Do you remember that girl who's top-" Stan started to say.

"Fell down in the mall!" Kether finished, "Yes!"

The guys were all hanging out together talking about… girls. What else would a bunch of fourteen-year-old guys talk about?

"Though Christie looked pretty hot." Panda pointed out.

Kether nodded in agreement, draining his fifteenth glass of (INSERT DRINK HERE).

"You guys," Maxwell complained, looking up from his book, "This is STUPID! JUST PLAIN RIDICULOUS! Why do I let you talk me into going every single friggin' time?"

The guys who were so drunk on their fifteenth glass of (INSERT DRINK HERE) took a glass of grape juice from some girl & threw it all over Maxwell.

Maxwell threw his hands up in the air & went back to reading his book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The girls fell into their booth, tired out from dancing.

"Stan looked soooo hot!" Pashmina said, sipping her Pina Colada.

Sandy stuck her tongue out. "Ewwww! ACK! I don't think so! I mean he's O.K looking but so definitely not hot!"

"Well we saw the way you looked at _Kether_ today!" Kendra teased.

The girls were at a nightclub & they were talking about… boys! What else would a bunch of fourteen-year-old girls talk about?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was the day of the fashion show! Sandy had racks & racks of fancy dresses sitting in the middle of the room & she was trying all of them on! She turned on the radio & started flipping stations.

"Born under a bad sign.  
I've been down since I began to crawl.  
If it wasn't for bad luck,  
I wouldn't have no luck.  
If it wasn't for real bad luck,  
I wouldn't have no luck at all.  
Born under a bad sign.  
Born under a bad sign." Sandy flipped again.

"What do I do  
What do I say  
Does it feel good  
To you this way I wanna be  
All that you need  
Boy what's your fantasy?  
How do I know, ready or not  
Baby my love ain't gonna stop  
Take it down low  
Make me get high-" Sandy flipped again.

"I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming get a grip, girl  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh-" Sandy flipped yet again.

"It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the living room  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry." Annoyed, Sandy flipped again.

"How can I help it if I think you're funny when you're mad  
Trying hard not to smile though I feel bad  
I'm the kind of guy who laughs at a funeral  
Can't understand what I mean?  
Well, you soon will"

"What the he-" Sandy started to say, "Didn't I _just _hear this song?" she flipped yet again.

"Breaking rocks in the hot sun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won"

"Ahh!" Sandy said, "This is perfect!" she was wearing her black lacy bra & black underwear.

"Green Day?" A guy's voice said, "You listen to _Green Day_?"

"Ya, my brother loves them!" Sandy said turning around to see… Kether!

He noticed her clothing-or rather lack of clothing!-& blushed. "Sorry if this is a bad time"

"No, NO!" Sandy said, "Not at all! Sit down! I need advice on what dress to wear!"

Kether plopped down on Sandy's bed. "Hey!" he said, "You got a waterbed!"

"Nah." Sandy said, "Bij bought me one to apologize for her's being soooo daaaaaang comfortable!"

"I needed the money 'cause I had none  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won"

The first dress Sandy tried on was a long pink spaghetti strap one with a feathery skirt.

"EWWWWWWW!" her & Kether cried simultaneously & her dress couldn't come OFF fast enough!

The next one she was about to try on was another long spaghetti strap one that was crimson. It had a matching shawl & black gloves.

"There's my dress!" Pepper exclaimed, grabbing the dress from Sandy.

Sandy & Kether looked at each other & laughed.

"I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
I guess my race is run  
Well she's the best girl that I ever had"

The next one Sandy was going to try on was a long black spaghetti strap one with pink leaves embroidered parts of it & a pink slit thingy in the side.

"There's my dress!" Pashmina exclaimed & grabbed the dress.

The next one was a blue with black lace hoopskirt one! (A/N: Anyone who reviews on this chapter, I will email you the picture of the dresses!) Bijou came rushing in, claiming it was her dress.

"We're not having much luck, are we?" Kether laughed.

"I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won" 

Sandy went to put on a short pink one with an open back but Kendra came & said it was HERS!

Sandy went to put on, yet again, a strapless yellow dress with glitter on it but Penelope rushed in, claiming it was hers!

Sandy groaned. She went to put on a long halter-top purple one but Christie came & said it was hers.

Finally, in despair, Sandy pulled a strapless long black dress with glitter & a cool fake diamond at the bodice off the rack.

"Whoa!" Kether whistled, almost choking on his winterfresh gum.

"Robbing people with a six gun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won  
I miss my baby and I miss my fun  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won"

"I know," Sandy said, "But how could someone like _me _pull this dress off?"

"Just try it!" Kether encouraged.

Sandy sighed & pulled the dress on. Kether zipped it up for her &- "Oh man! You look gorgeous! You are going to look hot tonight!"

Sandy gasped when she looked in the mirror! She did look hot! The dress hugged her figure tightly, making Kether want to grab her & kiss her.

"I miss my baby and I feel so sad  
I guess my race is run  
Well she's the best girl that I ever had  
I fought the law and the law won  
I fought the law and the law won"

"I used to have a friend that LOVED Green Day! His name was Knoton & he had a wristband that said _Green Day _on it & everything! If he'd been a girl, he would have had a Green Day purse!" Kether said.

Sandy then realized how cute Kether would look in a tuxedo. Maxwell had tried one on & Sandy had decided right there, right then, that she would lose if Maxwell was her escort. And Sandy was COMPETITIVE!

"Kether, do you think I look REALLY good?" Sandy asked.

"I fought the law and the law won _x7_  
I fought the law and the… law won."

"Oh yeah Baby!" Kether smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And now, escorted my Oxnard Crawford, Pepper McAllister!" The announcer announced.

Pepper walked out on the runway with an Oxnard looking Oxnard! Oxnard was wearing a red tuxedo to match Pepper's dress.

Everyone clapped but mostly because Oxnard was so funny! For the talent portion, Pepper rode a mechanical bull. THAT got everyone laughing!

"And next is, escorted by Stan Sanchez, PASHMINA MAFURA!"

"Yay Pashmina!" the girls who hadn't entered the fashion show, excluding Flora. Oh, & why didn't Flora enter? She couldn't get an escort & the people wouldn't enter because 'she wasn't pretty enough'.

Pashmina was smiling & Stan was staring at her so he tripped but that only made people clap louder. Stan was a little less then thrilled to be wearing pink to match Pashmina's dress. For her talent, she danced a really sexy dance. And man did the guys stared!

"And next is, escorted by Panda Hamilton, is Christie Carter!"

Panda was wearing his goggles, which Christie snatched off his face. That made everyone laugh! Panda was wearing purple, which was, luckily, his favorite color. Panda built a platform for Christie to do her tap-dance on.

"And now, escorted by Hamtaro (INSERT LAST NAME HERE), Bijou Ribon!"

Bijou looked SO pretty in her blue dress & Hamtaro looked very handsome in his royal blue tuxedo. Bijou pretended to be Fleur Delacour for a while with her French accent & Hamtaro pretended to be Ron Weasley.

"And now, escorted by Cappy Wilson, Penelope Mafura!"

Penelope looked adorable in her cute yellow dress & Cappy looked SO cute in his yellow tuxedo! Penelope & Cappy told a story.

"AND NOW, escorted by Jingle (INSERT POETIC NAME HERE), Kendra (INSER ROCKSTAR-ISH NAME HERE!)"

Jingle had apparently kept his Mohawk despite Kendra's protest. Kendra played her electric guitar.

"And now for the last contestant of the night, Sandy Sanchez. Escorted by Maxwell Noppo." Said the woman announcing.

No one came out.

"Again, Sandy Sanchez, escorted by Maxwell Noppo!" The woman was staring to get annoyed.

Still no one.

"SANDY SANCHEZ ESCORTED BY MAXWELL NOPPO?" She shouted.

Stan snickered at his sisters' tardiness but even he dropped his cigarette at what he heard next.

"Baby please,  
baby please don't take your love from me  
I am yours forever more,  
'till eternity  
silently please, listen to the words I say well  
I'm not talking just for play, listen to me please…" Everyone in the audience gasped when Donna Summer fell from the ceiling on one of those baggage things in fancy hotels that the people put your baggage on!

"Heaven knows  
it's not the way it should be  
heaven knows  
it's not the way it could be  
don't you know  
there's no need to leave…" Donna sang just when…

And it was even more surprising when Sandy came out in her black dress & a diamond tiara with her read hair down with nothing in it but a black clip & guess who was escorting her? K-You guessed it-ether!

"**WOO-HOO!**" Everyone cheered, at them. They really were cute!

Kether looked SO hot & cute in his tuxedo & Sandy looked gorgeous! Sandy was smiling brightly & holding Kether's arm & waving to the girls. Kether was smiling too & looked totally lost in Sandy.

Maxwell just stared since he was SUPPOSED to escort Sandy!

"Heaven knows  
I never wanna leave you  
heaven knows  
I only wanna please you  
don't you know  
love is what I need."

Sandy fell into Kether's arms she was laughing so hard. Kether smiled down at her.

"**WOO-HOO!**" Stan shouted, "GO GET MY SISTER!"

Everyone stared at him.

"What?" he shrugged, "I thought they look cute!"

"Down inside,  
don't get caught with foolish pride  
put all the other things aside,  
there's only you and me  
believe in us,  
we were always meant to be  
me for you and you for me,  
'till eternity" Donna summer & had her arms around the luggage rack, singing & then flipped the microphone over for the talent portion.

"Heaven knows  
it's not the way it should be  
heaven knows  
it's not the way it could be  
don't you know  
there's no need to leave…" Sandy sang into the microphone.

Everyone stared. She had a FANTASTIC voice! The girls were drooling over Kether & the guys were drooling over Sandy.

**Kether's POV**

_She's so pretty! .:melts into her:. I normally don't care about girls this way. Normally I just look at them perverted-ly but Sandy's different. I normally don't go for red heads but Sandy's different. I normally don't feel this head over heels, but Sandy is different. I normally wouldn't be standing her with staring at a girl that had a boyfriend, but Sandy is different! I finally found a girl I liked but I'll never have her! But then, why would she like me? She obviously thinks opposites attract! I could never have a chance with her. But wouldn't that be great? If I married her & then Stan became my brother! I LOVE him! He is my best friend in the whole world! Moving here has been the best thing by freaking step-mom has ever done! But anyway, I still wonder what Sandy sees in Maxwell! I mean, he's, like, horrible!_

_But I still wonder… maybe I have a chance with her…_

**Regular POV **(It can be SO hard to write the opposite sexes' point of view!)

"Heaven knows  
I never wanna leave you  
heaven knows  
I only wanna please you  
don't you know  
love is what I need!" Sandy sang, she took Kether's hand & spun out dipping back & putting her leg out.

"Heaven knows  
I never wanna leave you  
heaven knows  
I only wanna please you  
don't you know  
love is what I need

Heaven knows  
it's not the way it should be  
heaven knows  
it's not the way it could be  
don't you know  
there's no need to leave 

Heaven knows  
it's not the way it should be  
heaven knows." Sandy finished but before she could finish an electric blue microphone was tossed over to her &-

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure  
And I just can't wait 'till the day when you knock on my door  
Now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down  
'Cause I just can't wait 'till you write me you're coming around."

Everyone clapped.

Sandy shook her hips, which made the announcer woman gasp.

"I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
I'm walking on sunshine, whoa  
And don't it feel good!

Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good!"

Stan & Pashmina, who was clinging to him, were jumping _fifteen _feet in the air!

"I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that it's true  
And I just can't spend my whole life just a waiting for you  
I don't want you back for the weekend  
Not back for a day  
'Cause baby I just want you back and I want you to stay." Sandy sang.

"Wasn't-" Stan started.

"Maxwell-" That was Pashmina.

"Supposed-" That was Kendra.

"To-" That was Jingle.

"Be-" That was Penelope.

"Her." That was Bijou.

"Escort?" Maxwell himself finished, "Yes I was."

"I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
And don't it feel good!

Hey, alright now  
And don't it feel good!  
wooo,  
And don't it feel good!  
(And don't it feel good!)

I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine

I feel alive, I feel the love, do wop, do wop  
I feel alive, I feel the love, do wop, do wop

I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah  
I'm walking on sunshine, wooah wooah  
And don't it feel good!  
And don't it feel good!  
And don't it feel good!  
And don't it feel good!

I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine do wop, do wop  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine do wop, do wop  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine do wop, do wop  
I'm walking on sunshine  
I'm walking on sunshine." Sandy finished, throwing her arms around Kether's neck as her final pose.

Silence. Total Silence. Absolute total silence. Positive, absolute, total silence. Perfect, positive, absolute, total si-O.K! You get it! And then…

"**SANDY, SANDY, SANDY, SANDY!**" Everyone in the whole mall cheered. The claps were deafening.

Sandy beamed & she curtsied. Her & Kether walked down to join their friends. Sandy threw her arms around Pashmina.

"**NOW, WE WILL ANNOUNCE THE WINNER! THE SIXTH RUNNER UP IS: DRUMROLL PLEASE," **the announcer woman shouted even though she was using a microphone.

No one actually had a guitar so everyone stomped their feet!

"**THE SIXTH RUNNER UP ISSSSSSS: PEPPER MCALLISTER & OXNARD CRAWFORD!" **

They both hurried up to the stage to bow.

"AND THE FIFTH RUNNER UP ISSSSSSSSS: CHRISTIE CARTER & PANDA HAMILTON!"

They both hurried up.

"AND THE FOURTH RUNNER UP ISSSSSSSSSSS: KENDRA (INSERT LAST NAME HERE) AND JINGLE (INSERT LAST NAM HERE!)"

They both ran up to claim their place.

"AND THE THIRD RUNNER UP ISSSSSSSSSSS: CAPPY WILSON & PENELOPE MAFURA!"

They went to their place.

"AND THE SECOND RUNNER UP ISSSSSSSSSSS: BIJOU RIBON & HAMTARO (INSERT LAST NAME HERE!)"

They took their place as Bijou screamed French words in delight.

"**AND THE FIRST RUNNER UP ISSSSSSSSSSSS: STAN SANCHEZ & PASHMINA MAFURA!**"

They took their place.

"**AND THE WINNER IS… THE NEW MISS JAPAN SHALL BE… SANDY SANCHEZ ESCORTED BY KETHER HARDING!**"

"OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOMGOMGOMGOMOGMOGMOGMOGMGOMGOOMGMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMGO!" Sandy cried, as she & Kether walked on stage.

Five minutes later…

"OMGOMGOMGOGMOMGOMGOMGOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMOGMG!" Sandy was finished.

"Now, you two will have a dance on the stage!" The announcer said.

"But wait! I don't know how to d-" Kether said.

"Well, Maxwell could do it but-"

"NO!" Kether said, "I'll do it!" he placed his hands on her waist & she put her arms around his neck.

"Last dance  
Last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last change  
For romance tonight

I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad"

Kether new what was going to happen but did Sandy? HECK NO!

"So let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Last dance, last dance for love  
Yes, it's my last change  
For romance tonight

Oh, I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad"

Kether picked Sandy up over his head & set her down behind him, then spun around & put his hands back around her waist.

"So let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Yeah, will you be my Mr. Right?   
Can you fill my appetite  
I can't be sure  
That you're the one for me  
But all that I ask  
Is that you dance with me  
Dance with me, dance with me, yeah

Oh I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad."

Kether spun Sandy around.

"So let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, the last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Yeah, will you be my Mr. Right?   
Can you fill my appetite  
I can't be sure  
That you're the one for me  
But all that I ask  
Is that you dance with me  
Dance with me, dance with me, yeah  
Oh I need you, by me,  
Beside me, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad."

Stan & Pashmina were so excited they started dancing!

Flora saw them with hearts in their eyes & burst into tears.

"So let's dance, this last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance  
Let's dance, this last dance tonight

Oh I need you, by me,  
To beside, to guide me,  
To hold me, to scold me,  
'cause when I'm bad  
I'm so, so bad

So, come on baby, dance that dance  
Come on baby, dance that dance  
Come on baby, let's dance-"

Kether spun Sandy out.

"tonight..." He dipped her back & the whole mall food court erupted in cheers except for Maxwell & Flora, who was sobbing on the ground.

**Reason Number Three: He's not cute!**


	4. Reason Number 4

**A/N: **This is actually something that happened to me in this chapter! Kind of. This is kinda silly but YOU try coming up with 20 reasons THEN you can brag! Anyway, R&R! BTW, I'm changing my pen name to ketherandsandy4ever. BTWA, there is a contest! Enter your mean girl O.Cs (If you don't have any, please enter a guy O.C (That you like) instead. You also get a oneshot!) & they will be used in the next chapter & I will write you a oneshot!

Thanx to… 

**Stitch Phantom: **-

**Angel73: **OHMIGAWD! I love your 4 things! You like K+S? OHMIGAWD! YAY! You should make them end up together in one of your fics. Why don't you? CYA! Laura. Oh yea, thanx for reviewing! Oh, and I'm REALLY going to shock the heck out of you in THIS chapter!

**Ringa Ham: **Yet another Flora hater! Prepare to be poked to death, STANSTEALER! Flora: You people are **INSANE!**

You & me: YOU HAVE MET YOUR MATCH!

Thanx for reviewing!

**Sparkleshine101: **Mean? I guess. But Maxwell was being mean so yea… Thanx for reviewing! -

**Mel-Girl: **How else would you describe Oxnard except… like Oxnard! LOL. You think that that was the best one? You will never guess what happens in the end of THIS chapter! Yea, I HATE Flora! Thanx for reviewing. -

**Moonshine101: **You hate Flora too? Thanx for reviewing. -

**Yay'd x3: **You'd date Kether yourself? Yay! He IS cute! I would date him too! Sorry I'm so lazy. Thanx for reviewing!

**C&P4ever: **None taken. Flora & Maxwell? That IS a weird couple! I have 17 reasons thought up now! I'm on a roll! LOL. Thanx for reviewing.

**Crys: (A.K.A CrystalGurl101) **Yeah, reason number 4: CHECK! Sixteen more to go! There weren't THAT many INSERT HERE tags were there? LOL. I didn't take it the wrong way, don't worry! When were they jumping 15 feet in the air? LMAO! When did Flora see them dancing in chapter 3? But I'm glad they did! Yeah. I said to my mom 'Flora is a stan-stealer!' & she said, 'A man-stealer?' & I said, 'No! A STAN-stealer! There's a difference!' Thanx for reviewing!

**The Bunny Queen: **Can you send me your freaking email address already so I can send you the freaking pictures? Thanx for reviewing…

**Disclaimer: (Continued from the last chapter), **Penelope would fall madly in love with Cappy & they would get together, Bijou would tell Hamtaro how she felt about him ON FRIGGIN' NATIONAL TV & Boss would be OUT OF THE PICTURE & Bijou would not be 'his girl' anymore, Sparkle & Boss would get together & Harmony… well… who cares what happens to her, Jingle would keep wandering around with weird poetic stuff… **TBC **in the next chapter.

Sandy woke up & rubbed her eyes. She stumbled down stairs & fell over… Hamtaro! "Sorry… Hamtaro?" Sandy asked. Hamtaro was laying across the floor in a sleeping bag. Along with 15 other boys! "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sandy yelled.

"Coming your majesty!" Stan yelled, coming down stairs in his pajamas.

"Why are all these people over here!" Sandy screamed.

"We're having a sleepover!" Stan said.

"And you have been for the past four frickin' weeks!" Sandy yelled, "I'm going to Pash's house!" & with that, she stormed out the door in her pajamas.

"coughcoughcoughcoughlesbiancoughcoughcoughcoughcough." Maxwell said. Sandy looked at him weird.

"What did you say?" Sandy asked.

"Nothing." Maxwell said.

"O.K." Sandy said.

Stan shrugged & collapsed on the blankets next to Kether & started talking.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Sandy stepped inside Pashmina's house, she discovered Pepper, Bijou, & Penelope all sitting in Pashmina's room.

"Hi guys." Sandy said walking in & plopping on Pashmina's bed.

"What brings you here Sandy?" Pashmina asked, giggling.

"Let me guess," Pepper said, "It's because-Penelope? What the heck are you doing in here?"

"I'll just… go to Cappy's house! BYE!" Penelope yelled & ran down stairs.

The girls shrugged. "So anyway, lemme guess, it's because the guys have taken over your houses! AGAIN!" Pepper declared.

"DINGDINGDING! We have a winner!" Sandy said, pretending to pin a medal on Pepper's shirt.

All the girls started laughing hysterically, remembering when Sandy had pretended to give them 'invisible trophies' each time they guessed the right answer.

"Hey, we should have girls' night out tonight!" Pepper suggested, "It feels like we haven't hung out in… EVER!"

"Peps, we hang out at school every day!" Sandy pointed out.

"I know. But it's NOT the same!" Pepper defended.

"O.K!" Sandy said, "That sounds fun. We'll go shopping, look at all the cute guys, gossip, go to the show, & my favorite… .:_dramatic pause_:.Getting smoothies!"

Everyone burst out laughing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night Sandy stood in the kitchen wearing her tight black shirt & black-layered mini-skirt. Since she was the only girl that didn't wear make-up, the rest were still getting ready. The radio was on.

Kether then came in & the song, _Stop! In The Name of Love! _Came on.

"Hey!" Kether said, "Let's dance!" he grabbed her by her waist & grabbed her hand & they started doing some twisted version of the two-step.

"Baby, baby I'm aware of where you go  
Each time you leave my door  
I watch you walk down the street  
Knowing your other love you meet  
This time before you run to her, leaving me alone and hurt  
Think it over, Haven't I been good to you  
Think it over, Haven't I been sweet to you?"

They were both laughing hysterically since neither one of them were really dancers.

"_Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart  
Stop! In the name of love before you break my heart  
Think it over, think it over"_

By this time Sandy was laughing so hard that her dancing was WAY off!

"_I've known of your secluded nights  
I've even seen her maybe once or twice  
Oh, but is her sweet expression worth more than  
My love and affection  
This time before you leave my arms  
And rush off to her charms think it over"_

Kether spun Sandy around & around & around & around & around till she was so dizzy she looked like she was drunk!

"_I've tried so hard to be patient  
Hoping you'd stop this infatuation  
But each time you are together  
I'm so afraid that I'm losing you forever"_

Kether spun Sandy out.

"_Stop in the name of love, before you break my heart, think it over" _

Kether spun Sandy back into his arms & they just stood there looking into each other's arms. That is, till Maxwell walked in!

"**WHAT** is the meaning of this?" Maxwell demanded.

"Ummm…" Sandy said, "We were just dancing!"

"And I thought you were lesbian!" Maxwell scoffed.

Kether nearly dropped Sandy when he said that. He gently set her down on a chair & said, "Cya! I just remembered something I have to do!" Trust me, you do NOT want to be around Sandy when she's angry!

"WHAT did you say?" Sandy hissed, "You thought I was LESBIAN?"

"Yeah!" Maxwell said, "You're always hanging out with the girls & hugging Pashmina. And your ALWAYS complimenting they're outfits."

"You hang around guys & I don't call you GAY!" Sandy yelled, storming over to her friends, not letting Maxwell utter another word.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They first went to the mall & into their favorite store, Hot Topic! Bijou was holding a pair of earrings & she dropped them. They were daring each other to do stuff.

Sandy giggled, "What's wrong Bij?"

"Look at that hot guy!" Bijou shrieked.

They're attention turned to a really hot guy with platinum blond hair, wearing jeans & a black blouse. He was trying on a bracelet of some sort.

"I dare you to go hit on him, Bij." Pashmina dared.

Bijou blushed scarlet & walked over. "Hi." She said flirtatiously.

He looked up. "Oh, hi." He said.

"I'm Bijou Ribon." Bijou said, fluttering her eyelashes & holding out her hand.

"Draco Malfoy." He said, taking Bijou's hand & kissing it, "Do you wan to go have some pizza?"

"Sure!" Bijou said, swooning.

They both ran off, with him pulling her by her hand.

The rest of the girls cracked up! "OMG! I think she likes him!" Pashmina exclaimed.

"Me too!" Sandy agreed.

"Hamtaro." Was all Pepper could say.

"I know," Sandy said, paying for her new t-shirt.

The girls walked out of Hot Topic & went into Clare's. After they bought some jewelry, clothes, & other stuff they left the mall to get smoothies.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I wonder what Bijou & Draco are doing now?" Pashmina giggled.

With Bijou & Draco… 

They were in an elevator by themselves. His hand was halfway up her skirt & her blouse was half unbuttoned & they were kissing.

Back with the girls… 

They were sipping their smoothies when Sandy asked if they wanted to see a movie.

"O.K, but first lets see who everyone like-" Pashmina started to say.

Bijou burst in just then. "Girls! I am in LOVE!" Bijou flung herself down on a chair.

"With Hamtaro? We already know." Pashmina said.

"Hamtaro?" Bijou asked, wrinkling up her nose, "No! His name is Draco."

Fifteen minutes later… 

The girls, excluding Bijou, got up. "What happened?" Pashmina asked.

"You guys fainted when I said I didn't love Hamtaro." Bijou explained.

"Bij, you've loved Hamtaro since you met him & now you don't!" Sandy yelled.

"I know. But Draco is soooo hot!" Bijou said.

"Good point!" Sandy laughed, "So who do you like Pashmina?"

"Stan." Pashmina said, "Pepper, who do you like?"

"Oxnard." Pepper said, "Who do you like Bijou?"

"Draco." Bijou said, "Who do you like Sandy?"

Sandy muttered something that had an e in it.

"Who?" Bijou asked.

"Kether." Sandy blushed, "But only because he's hot! I really like Maxwell! I don't even know why I said Kether!"

The girls all smirked at each other.

They headed over to the movie theater. Nothing was good out! "Maybe we should see _Saw 2_." Sandy suggested, "Kether said it kicked a-" _He even said he was going to see it again. _Sandy thought.

The girls glared at her & then Pashmina snickered. "Of course," she said, "_Dahling Kether _said it. So of course you want to see it!" The girls laughed.

Sandy blushed. A huge crowd of people came out talking & laughing. "They must have come from _Saw 2_." Sandy guessed, "Are you sure you don't want to see it?"

Everyone glared.

"Alright, alright!" Sandy laughed.

The girls debated some more. They all wanted to go see _Failure To Launch_. Sandy, who did not like chick flicks, did not want to.

Suddenly the _Saw 2 _door flung open. _Hadn't everyone from there already left? _Pashmina thought.

Pashmina's color drained from her face. Pepper's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. Bijou rushed forward to cover Sandy's eyes but tripped on the rug.

"FREAKING OKAY!" Sandy said, "We'll go see _Failure To La_-" she looked up & dropped her smoothie, "_unch_." She choked out.

The girls wouldn't tease her for dropping her smoothie.

Or for choking up.

Or for tears swimming her eyes at what she saw.

And they didn't blame her for the color draining from her face.

For there, was Kether.

Making out with another girl.

**Reason Number four: He called me lesbian.**


	5. Reason Number 5

**A/N: **So, I will keep you in suspense NO LONGER! Anyway, slightly dramatic chapter! Enjoy! Just HIT THE FREAKING REVIEW BUTTON! RANDRFREAKINGR!

Sorry but I'm just going to thank everyone for reviewing in general. They all pretty much said the same thing, _Kether with… ANOTHER GIRL? This story rox! Why hasn't Sandy broken up with Maxwell? Keep us in suspense NO LONGER! _So THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! And the winner of my O.C contest is… btw this is NOT based on how I like you guys! It's just who will fit the part best… MEL-GIRL'S GEMMA! Thank you Mel-Girl for letting me use her! God-awful chapter, I know. SO SORRY! 

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hamtaro, Gemma, or Mariah Carey's _Thank God I Found You_. I do own the Mariah Carey album though.

Sandy's smoothie spilled out on the floor & got out of the movie theater at a run! Kether pushed the girl with long blonde hair off of him. She was wearing SOOOOO much jewelry she looked like a walking jewelry store! She was pretty but TOO MUCH FREAKING JEWELRY! Her clothes were cute enough. Kether pushed her off & said, "Gemma, we are so over."

"He can't mean that." The girl called Gemma said to the girls, "He just gets like that."

Pashmina walked up to her. "Gemma, guess what?"

"What?" Gemma asked sweetly.

Pashmina smacked in her face & knocked her over. "THAT was for breaking my best friend's heart!" Hits her again. "THAT was for taking Kether!" Hits her again. "THAT is for being such a, well you know." Hits her again. "THAT was for wearing so much jewelry."

Gemma glares. "I didn't know a goodie-goodie was capable of that!" she scoffed.

Pashmina hits her hard again. "AND THAT was for calling me a goodie-goodie!"

Kether, who would normally have just snickered & 'Ooooh! Gemma, you got BURNED!', ran out of the movie theater after Sandy. He jumped over some little kids, who thought that was wickedly cool, pushed through a kissing couple without even saying sorry & then ran through a crowd of people yelling, "OUTTA MY WAY! CRAZED FOURTEEN-YEAR-OLD GUY COMING THROUGH!" Now THAT got people moving! Nobody likes to be around a crazed fourteen-year-old guy! He ran out into the streets where he was Sandy sitting on the curb, watching all the cars go by. She looked like she was crying.

"_I would give up everything  
Before I'd separate myself from you   
After so much suffering  
I've finally found a man that's true   
I was all by myself for the longest time  
So cold inside  
And the hurt from the heart it would not subside  
I felt like dying   
Until you saved my life" _Mariah sang on the radio that was playing.

Kether sat down next to Sandy. "Hey Sandy," he said, "I would have brought you your smoothie but it kinda went all over the floor."

Sandy tried to say thanks but just choked out a sob.

"What's wrong?" Kether asked, concerned.

"It's just… a girlfriend Kether?" Sandy sobbed, "I mean, everyone knows that I'm obsessed with you & that you have liked me ever since the day you saw me! How could you just go get another girlfriend?"

Kether just stared at her.

"Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality   
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you"

"Oh god, I didn't mean that." Sandy said, "I'm sorry. When I'm upset I just say random stuff. I didn't mean it."

"Girlfriend?" Kether repeated blankly, "She's not my girlfriend! I broke up with her!"

Sandy buried her head into Kether's shirt & started sobbing. Kether's arms circled around her waist. _It felt so nice to feel him next to me._ Sandy thought. _It never feels like this with Maxwell…_

_Wow. It feels nice to have her next to me! I really like this. Wait? Why is this different from the other billion girls I've had with me? _Kether wondered.

Pashmina & Bijou were peeking around a building watching them.

"OMG!" Pashmina cried, "They are SO cute together!"

"_I would give you everything  
There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do  
To ensure your happiness  
I'll cherish every part of you  
Because without you beside me I can't survive  
I don't wanna try  
If you're keeping me warm each and every night  
I'll be all right  
Cause I need you in my life"_

"Friggin' talk about!" Bijou said, "They should SO get together!"

"I KNOW!" Pashmina said, "Sorry Maxwell!"

"They are as cute then Draco & Hermione!" Bijou said, listing pairing the two really liked.

"Harry & Hermione!" Pashmina countered.

"Gary & Misty!"

"Seto & Serenity!"

"Spike & Buffy!"

"M-" Pashmina/Bijou (Who was it on? I'm lost…) started to say but then both toppled over from behind the building!

"_Thank God I found you (I'm begging you)  
I was lost without you (so lost without you)  
My every wish and every dream (every dream, every dream)  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight (brought the sunlight)  
Completed my whole life  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Cause baby I'm so thankful  
I found you"_

"Ow!" Bijou rubbed her sore side.

Pashmina, who fell on top of her so she was less hurt, quickly pulled her up & behind the building so they would not ruin Kether & Sandy moment.

Kether looked around. "Hmm. I was SURE I heard someone say my name!" him & Sandy got up. The only thing was: they were looking into each other's eyes & her arms were wound around his neck & he had his arms wrapped tight around her.

"Thank you, Kether." Sandy blushed.

"Do, you want me to drive you back to Pashmina's?" Kether asked.

"Sure." Sandy said, starting to walk back to his motorcycle with him. The only thing was, they were standing AWFULLY close to each other!

"_See I was so desolate  
Before you came to me  
Looking back I guess it shows  
that we were destined to shine  
After the rain to appreciate  
And care for what we have  
And I'd go through it all over again  
To be able to feel this way  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you (lost without you baby)  
My every wish and every dream  
Somehow became reality  
When you brought the sunlight  
Completed my whole life (whole life)  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
Sweet baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
Thank God I found you  
I was lost without you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful  
I found you  
I'm overwhelmed with gratitude  
My baby I'm so thankful I found you"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the gang was going to a karaoke bar! When they got there the guy pulled Sandy up on the stage. "Sing somethin' beautiful." He said.

Sandy blushed & flipped her microphone up in the air & started the music.

"Chill out

What you yellin for?

Lay back

It's all been done before

And if you could only let it be

You will see

I like you the way you are

When we're drivin in your car

And you're talkin to me one-on-one

But you become

Somebody else

Round everyone else

Watchin your back

Like you can't relax

You tryin to be cool

You look like a fool to me

Tell me" Sandy sang.

Maxwell rolled his eyes. After Sandy finished her song, Pashmina got pulled up!

"I'm over here  
Looking at you  
You're over there  
Watching me, too  
Both painting pictures of  
Of how we'll kiss

So what we gon' do?  
(So what ya gon' do? What ya gon' do?)  
Tell me why we're standing here  
The moment's fresh and so sincere  
You've got my mind blown  
And baby, I'm ready to go

But uh  
If it's worth your while  
Say something, say something  
If it's worth your while  
Say something good to me  
Hey, hey, hey  
Hey, hey  
If it's worth your while  
Do something good to me

(Let's make it)  
Hot as you can stand it  
Something like volcanic  
You and me seems organic  
Just like the stars and planets  
Yeah, we are  
So what you gon' do  
(So what ya gon' do? What ya gon' do)" Pashmina sang.

Maxwell rolled his eyes while everyone else in the gang was laughing hysterical.

"Come on Maxy!" Sandy encouraged, "Do a song!"

"No way Sandy!" Maxwell said, "You expect me to make an utter idiot of myself?"

"YOU ARE FRIGGIN' NO FUN MAXWELL!" Sandy yelled, storming over to Pashmina.

Then Bijou got up & sang everyone's favorite Kelly Clarkson song! "I watched you die

I heard you cry

Every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry

In the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I tried my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you"

Then Kether decided to give it a shot & sang his best friend's obsession. Green Day. "Take away the sensation inside  
Bitter sweet migraine in my head  
Its like a throbbing tooth ache of the mind  
I can't take this feeling anymore

Drain the pressure from the swelling,  
The sensations overwhelming,  
Give me a kiss goodnight and everything will be alright  
Tell me that I won't feel a thing  
So give me Novocain"

"Um, good song." Sandy said.

"Thanks. You to." Kether said, swinging the chains on his jeans like he always did when he was nervous.

"I guess you don't hate Green Day after all, huh?" Sandy asked.

Kether laughed. "Yeah." He said.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow." Sandy said.

"Ok. Bye Sandy." He leaned down & kissed her on the cheek.

Sandy blushed crimson.

**Reason Number Five: He's NO fun! **


	6. Reason Number 6

**A/N: **Sorry for the long update but I was really stripped for ideas! Anyway, I hope you like it! Review, review. FINALLY THIS IS DONE! MAN! I NEVER THOUGHT I'D FINISH!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but Kether.

Thanx to… 

**The Bunny Queen: **You did? –Sighs out of relief- I was beginning to think it was the worst thing I ever wrote! LOL. Thanx for reviewing!

**C&P4ever: **Ya, I know what you mean & I guess Pashmina is her enemy in this story too. I was thinking about asking Mel if I could use Gemma again & make her hit on Stan. You like Pash/Stan, right? Anyway, thanx for reviewing!

**Mel: **I know! Pashmina rules! She's your favorite too? PASHMINA FANS UNITE! LOL. And ya, the only other person Kether would go with is Pash but only temporarily. And when does he come into 'When It All Falls Apart'? Thanx for reviewing.

**Ringa Ham: ** Thank you for reviewing sosososososo much!  BUT WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN WOMAN? JK, JK, JK. Thanx for reviewing!

**Angel73: **You like Kelly Clarkson, Mariah Carey, & Green Day? LOL.  That's funny cos I bought this Green Day album, American Idiot (Which happened to be the song I was listening to), & I had it turned up to the maximum volume & my grandma was yelling for me & I didn't hear her! LOL. AND GAWD! HERE IS YOUR UPDATE WOMAN! JK, JK, JK! Thanx for reviewing.

**Crys: **You would have? Do you have a good voice? I would have jumped up & sang 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' LOL. Ya, I could totally picture Pash & Bij doing that! I wonder who they were going to say when they fell over? LOL. I say LOL too much, don't I? Seriously? Better then the last 4? Thanx for reviewing!

**Kat (A.K.A Stitch Phantom): **It's alright! I luv the Kelly Clarkson song too & onetime I was depressed & I was in my kitchen singing & I started crying! LOL. Kether: Well, at least we don't have to kill Maxwell in this one, right Shadow? Me: shut up Kether. And thanx for reviewing!

**Sparkleshine101: **Well you would have guessed right! LOL. Anyhow, she doesn't actually BREAK UP with him she just-receives call on cell phone-Oh sorry but I can't tell you the ending, it is confidential information!

**The Dono Trio –AKA- Chibi-Dono Nebu-Dono and Sami-Dono: **MAN! Long pen name! LOL. YAY! A new reviewer! Thank you though for saying I have great talent. YOU LIKE STANNYPASHY? YAAAAAAAAAAAY! I Luuuuuuuuuuuuuve Stanny/Pashy! I hope u do write a KetherxSandy story & I promise to read it! Thanx for reviewing!

FINALLY ON WITH THE FREAKING STORY! 

Sandy stretched out on what she was laying on & fell off. "OUCH!" yelled Bijou & Pashmina who she landed on.

Sandy rubbed her eyes & looked around.

OH YEAH! She thought. They had been in Pash's living room watching TV when they all fell asleep. Sandy rubbed her soar body from sleeping on the couch.

"Remind me never to sleep on a couch again!" Sandy said.

"We will if you'll… GET OFF OF US!" Pash & Bij yelled in unison.

Sandy just laughed.

"Hey Sandy! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Bijou & Pashmina.

"What?" Sandy asked, "OH YEAAAH!"

"Do you want your present?" Pashmina asked.

"Sure!" Sandy said.

Her birthday present turned out to be a poster & a CD from Pashmina & a box set of music videos from Bijou. When she got home she was bombarded with presents from her friends. Except Kether & Maxwell.

It was six o'clock or so when Sandy's phone rang. "Hello?" she said, "Oh Bijou?"

"….."

"What?"

"…….."

"You're having a small get-together at your house for my birthday? Oh ok. That's sounds cool."

"………"

"K. I'll be right over."

"………"

"Bye."

Sandy walked over Bijou's house & knocked on the door. Bijou opened it & Sandy almost fell back out! There was music blasting & there must have been 200 people or more! "HI BIJOU!" Sandy screamed over the music.

"OH HEY SANDY!" Bijou yelled.

Sandy dragged her over into a corner where the music wasn't that loud. "Bijou, I thought you said 'small get together'?" Sandy asked.

"Isn't that was this is?" Bijou asked, "I'm sorry, don't you like your party?"

"Yeah. Thanks Bij. You're the best." Sandy lied.

"A lot of people are excited that you just turned fifteen." Bijou told her.

"Yeah, a lot of people I don't know." Sandy observed.

"Yeah… Ooooh! There's Draco! Sorry, I have to go Sands. Have fun!" Bijou said, rushing over to her boyfriend.

"Yeah. Fun." Sandy repeated, daring to walk into Bijou's living room.

Then she remembered Maxwell had not given her gift so she set out to find him. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE MAXWELL IS?" she shouted to a random classmate.

"WHO ARE YOU?" they asked.

"SANDY! REMEMBER? THE ONE WHO'S TURNING FIFTEEN?" Sandy screamed.

"YOU ARE?" they asked before getting dragged away.

Sandy groaned. These people didn't even know who she was!

She asked several more people before finally banging into Pashmina. Making out with her brother. "ACK!" Sandy said, "FORGET WHAT I WANTED TO ASK, IT'S NOT THAT IMPORTANT!"

Pashmina broke away from Stan to see Sandy standing there with her hands over her eyes. "ARE YOU GUYS DONE YET? I STILL HAVE SOMETHING TO ASK!" Sandy screamed.

Pashmina un-wrapped her legs & arms from Stan's body. "YES! ASK THE QUESTION NOW!"

Sandy opened one eye to make sure it was safe & when she saw it was, she opened both. "DO YOU KNOW WHERE MAXWELL IS?" Sandy asked.

"YEAH! HE'S OVER IN THAT QUITE CORNER READING!" Pashmina yelled.

"THANKS!" Sandy said.

Pashmina just nodded & went back to her previous activity.

"Disgusting." Sandy muttered under her breath.

"IF YOU WERE DOING IT WITH KETHER IT WOULDN'T BE!" Pashmina yelled before locking lips with Stan again.

Sandy couldn't even think of a witty comeback. "WAIT! HOW DID YOU HEAR THAT?" she asked.

Pashmina didn't answer & just wrapped her legs around Stan.

The slightly paranoid & feeling sick Sandy walked over to Maxwell. "Maxwell?" she asked.

"What?" Maxwell asked, looking up from his book.

"Where's my present?" Sandy asked.

"What present?"

"My BIRTHDAY present!" Sandy said, "From you?" she added.

"Your birthday is soon?" Maxwell asked, confused.

"It's TODAY!" Sandy exploded.

"Oh…" Maxwell said.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME WE HAVE THE LONGEST STANDING RELATIONSHIP & YOU DON'T EVEN REMEMBER WHEN MY BIRTHDAY IS?" Sandy yelled.

"Basically." Maxwell said, going back to his book.

"Thanks a lot. _Real _boast of confidence _Maxwell_." Sandy said, sarcasm lacing her voice. She walked into the kitchen & noticed Kether laying on the table. Thinking he didn't notice her she began muttering, "God, what is UP with Maxwell?"

"What did he do this time?" Kether asked, sitting up.

Sandy jumped & nearly shrieked but saw it was just Kether. "You scared me!"

"Yeah but answer my question!" Kether said.

"Oh… he just… forgot my birthday." Sandy said.

"How could a boyfriend forget his girlfriend's _birthday _for the love of god?" Kether asked.

"Hey, it's not like _you _got me a birthday present!" Sandy shot back, feeling the need to defend her boyfriend, even though she totally agreed with him.

"Oh really? What's this then?" Kether tossed a box over to Sandy.

Sandy opened it & gasped. It was a golden chain with a gold dragon pendant on it. There was a ruby in the middle of it. But instead of making her feel better, it half made her feel worse! "Do you like it?" Kether asked.

"I, I, love it." Sandy said, giving him a soft kiss on the lips.

"Are you okay?"

"You mean am I really okay?" Sandy asked.

Kether nodded.

"Well based on the fact my best friend just invited the whole state of California to my birthday part, half the people, no more then half, most of the people don't know who I am, my best friend was making out with my brother, my other best friend seemed more interested in her new boyfriend then me, & my boyfriend forgot to buy me a present, no forgot my birthday I would say… I'M NOT OKAY! I PROMISE!"

Kether was about to say something but accidentally put his hand on the radio, turning it on.

"**Well if you wanted honesty,  
That's all you had to say"**

Sandy & Kether both laughed. "I never want to let you down or have you go,  
It's better off this way!" Sandy sang.

"For all the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took," Kether sang, grabbing Sandy's waist & twirling her out in the center of the dance floor (When Kether had hit the radio, it affected the speakers at the party & made that song play).

"Remember when you broke your foot from jumping out the second floor?" Sandy & Kether sang.

Sandy was almost over come by laughter but kept singing. "I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay,  
You wear me out." They both sang.

"what'll it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again, you say the words" Kether sang.

"But don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look  
Another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time," Sandy sang.

"Take a good hard look!" they both sang.

By this time they had become the center of attention on the dance floor.

"I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay,  
You wear me out." They both sang.

"Forget about the dirty looks,  
The photographs your boyfriend took,  
You said you'd read me like a book,"

"But the pages all are torn and frayed!" Sandy sang.

"I'm okay...  
I'm okay!" Kether sang.

"I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)  
But you really need to listen to me, because I'm telling you the truth I mean this.  
I'm okay!" Sandy sang.

"Trust me." Kether said.

"I'm not okay  
I'm not okay  
Well, I'm not okay,  
I'm not o-fucking-Kay !  
I'm not okay,  
I'm not okay!" the both finished. Kether was dipping Sandy back for the end of the dance.

"WHAT do you think your doing with him?" Maxwell demanded.

Sandy then put her head in her hands & started doing something that sounded like crying.

"Sandy?" Kether tapped her, "Sandy I'm sorry. Sandy! Please don't cry!"

Sandy looked up & he realized she was _laughing_. Kether started laughing too.

"WHAT WERE YOU DOING?" Maxwell demanded again.

But he never got an answer because Sandy & Kether had fallen on top of each other on the floor, laughing.

Reason Number Six: He Didn't Remember My Birthday 


	7. Reason Number 7

**A/N: **I am getting so much writer's block on this story it's not even funny! But here you have it people, chapter seven! Review please. Oh yeah! The amusement park thing was Dono trio's idea! So the plot of the story was The Dono Trio's idea! claps

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing 'cept Kether.

**Thanks to...**

**Stitch Phantom: **I'm pretty sure I already answered this but of course you can have Kether for Bad Boy Meets Good Girl! Thanks for reviewing!

**Angel73: **It was? Thanks! I hope this one is good too. And yes, it's freaky, we like ALL the same singers & bands! Wait, do you like Shakira? I love her! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**Lupyne: **Well, good luck with your story! Thanks for reviewing.

**Mel-Girl: **I hope you update your fics soon. Alright, I hope you like this chapter. Thanks for reviewing!

**Moonshine101: **Whatsong? It was I'm Not Okay (I Promise) by My Chemical Romance. DUH! And 200 people do go to my school... maybe, but I don't know all of them! LOL. Thanks for reviewing!

**cappayandpashy4ever: **YEAH THERE WAS A LOT OF YELLNG! SO THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**Ringa Ham: **Hey yeah, this whole story is like a song fic! Well there's a coughShakiracough song in this chapter! LOL. I agree with you but if I went by that, it would screw up the story! LOL. Well, thanks for reviewing.

**Silverangel223: **Look, I totally agree! She should. But if she did, it would screw up the story! And _that _wouldn't be good, now would it? But thanks for reviewing!

**The Dono Trio: **Yes, here's another update! Hey, your idea was pretty good, maybe I'll use it this chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**sparkleshine101: **When are you going to update your fics? But anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Crystalgurl101: **Yeah, I agree. LOL. I'm bored. I'm listening to this song about boredom too. I dun know why you'd care though. But anyway, I'm glad you liked it. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**The Bunny Queen: **I agree! I never liked him either. Thanks for reviewing!

**AznSheDevil: **Thanks! I did? Thanks again! LOL. THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

**April Chikatow AKA Tele-Chan**: Yes, I hate hate hate hate Maxwell! I do? Thanks for reviewing!

**A/N: **Now finally! On with the friggin' story!

_"Sit around and watch the tube,but nothing's on  
Change the channels for an hour or two"_

Sandy was sitting on her couch, bored to death & flipping channels on the TV. Stan was on a date with Pashmina so she had the whole house to herself. And she was bored out of her mind.

_"Twiddle my thumbs just for a bit  
I'm sick of all the same old shit  
In a house with unlocked doors  
And I'm fucking lazy"_

She flipped over on her side. "Uh, I hate this." she muttered. She flipped over on her other side, "I wish Kether was here. Wait, what did I just say?"

_"Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Take me away to paradise  
I'm so damn bored I'm going blind!  
And I smell like shit"_

"Why do I want him here? Wait, I just wish anyone was here!" Sandy practically screamed. She was almost in tears she was so bored. She started half laughing half crying out of boredom.

_"Peel me off this velcro seat and get me moving  
I sure as hell can't do it by myself  
I'm feeling like a dog in heat  
Barred indoors from the summer street  
I locked the door to my own cell  
And I lost the key"  
_Sandy was staring at the phone, praying it would ring & still flipping channels. "God, I must be in hell. This is what hell is." she said.

_"Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Take me away to paradise  
I'm so damn bored I'm going blind!  
And I smell like shit"_

"Great way to start out the day don't you think?" Sandy said to the newscaster on TV, "TO BE TRAPPED IN A HELL OF BOREDOM!" she yelled, throwing pillows at the TV.

_"I GOT NO MOTIVATION  
WHERE IS MY MOTIVATION  
NO TIME FOR THE MOTIVATION  
SMOKING MY INSPIRATION"_

"Couldn't someone die or somethin'? That wouldn't be boring!" Sandy said to the newscaster, "Or couldn't someon throw a handgrenade in here so I could run out & tell everyone about my adventure?"

_"Sit around and watch the phone,but no one's calling  
Call me pathetic, call me what you will  
My mother says to get a job  
But she don't like the one she's got  
When masturbation's lost its fun   
You're fucking lazy"_

"Don't they even assign _homework_?" Sandy yelled, "AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO LEARN IN SCHOOL?"

_"Bite my lip and close my eyes  
Take me away to paradise  
I'm so damn bored  
I'm going blind  
And loneliness has to suffice  
Bite my lip and close my eyes  
I was slipping away to paradise  
Some say,"Quit or I'll go blind."  
But it's just a myth"_

"I wish Kether would call." Sandy said.

All of a sudden the phone rang. Sandy picked it up before the first ring had even finished. "Hey, this is Sandy?" she said.

"Hey Sandy! It's Kether!" a guy's voice on the other end of the line said.

"So that's all I freaking had to say the whole time?" Sandy yelled, forgetting Kether was still on line, "I wish I had a million dollars." nothing happned. "Just checking."

"What?" Kether asked.

"Never mind. Now what is it?" Sandy asked, turning the TV off.

"Well, I'm inviting everyone to come to the amusement park with me!" Kether said.

"REALLY?" Sandy asked.

"Not if you have other plans or anything..." Kether said.

"NO! I don't!" Sandy said, "Is Maxwell coming?"

"I asked but he said he didn't want to." Kether said.

"He is so boring." Sandy, who was still pissed off about the other day, said. (I'm sorry, I don't feel like writing about Maxwell in this chapter so he won't be in it)

"So your coming?" Kether asked.

"Yeah." Sandy said, "I can't wait. I'll be dressed &..."

"Meet me at the park, everyone else will be there." Kether said.

"Okay, see you then."  
"Bye."

"Bye."

"YES!" Kether said, jumping up in the air as soon as Sandy hung up. He quickly regained himself & looked in the mirror to check his make-up & hair. "Shoot, I just smudged my eyeliner." he muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy was wearing a short black skirt & a red tank top. Her two favorite colors. She had her hair tied up in the red ribbon she'd used a Bijou's pool party. She started to drive over to Kether's house with Shakira's & Whycleff Jean's _Hips Don't Lie _blasting over the radio.

_"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"_

"Do I _like _him?" Sandy wondered. (Well duh! God Sandy, how dumb can you get?)

_"And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection_"

"Does he like _me_?" Sandy wondered, almost side swiping a car. (Apparently dumber...)

_"Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing"_

"I'm losing this bet aren't I?" Sandy said out loud.

_"And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it"_

"Love sucks!" she said angrily.

_"I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama, bonita, mi casa, su casa   
Shakira, Shakira"_

"Because I'm a good girl, he's a bad boy! WE JUST DON'T CLICK!" Sandy yelled.

_"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"_

"Lady, who are you talking to?" said some guy in the car next to her.

_"And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto" _

Sandy was so mad she didn't answer.

_"Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira"_

She realized she was at the amusement park & swerved into the parking lot.

_"Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain "_

She cut off the radio. "I hate that song." she muttered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sandy walked in, in search of her friends. But on the way she smelled roasted almonds so she walked over to the stand & bumped right into one of the people she was looking for.

"Kether?" Sandy asked.

"Ah, apparentally I'm not the only one with an odd almond craving!" Kether said.

Sandy laughed. After they both got their almonds they walked off in search of everyone. "HEY! OVER HERE!" Pashmina yelled, jumping up & down waving her hand.

"I'M HERE TOO!" Stan yelled, who was standing there with his hair spiked & holding hands with Pashmina.

Kether laughed. "How could we miss you & your big fat mouth Stan?" he asked.

"You-HEY!" Stan said.

Kether & Sandy laughed.

"Stan!" Sandy scolded, "Didn't mom tell you not to spike your hair?"

"Sandy! I didn't tell her!" Stan said.

"Well how are you going to explain it? 'Mom I'm so sorry but someone pointed a gun to my head & ordered me to do it & said they'd shoot me if I didn't'?" Sandy demanded.

"Not a bad idea..." Stan said, "HEY!"

Kether & Pashmina were laughing as the siblings squabled.

"I'm going to say the rollarcoasters wind blew my hair this way!" Stan said.

By now Bijou & Draco & Penelope & Cappy had came over.

"Hey everyone!" Bijou said, waving.

"'Lo Bijou!" Sandy said, "What do you guys want to go on first?"

"We could try an extreme thriller rollarcoster!" Pashmina suggested, wrapping her leg around Stan's & rubbing.

"Aww, but it will mess up my spikes." Stan whined.

Pashmina whispered something to him that sounded a lot like 'if you do this for me, we can screw later'. Stan smiled & kissed her & she rubbed his leg harder.

"Can you two _please _quit acting so horny?" Penelope asked.

"And Stan, if the rollarcoster will mess up your spikes, how would you tell mom that that's what gave them to you?" Sandy giggled.

Stan glared at her & started rubbing Pashmina's upper leg.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IS PLEASE?" Sandy & Penelope yelled at them.

"Touche, touche." Stan said.

"Stan, do it or I _swear _I will tell mom about the spikes!" Sandy said.

"Okay, okay," Stan said, reluctantly taking his hands away from Pashmina's thighes & they unwound their legs.

"So, is it the rollarcoster?" Sandy asked.

Everyone nodded.

"What about that one?" Sandy asked, pointing to one with a HUGE hill, three loops, & several medium ones.

"HELL NO!" Penelope & Bijou yelled, "We'll stay down here!"

Draco looked down sheepishly & sat next to Bijou.

"Hide me." Cappy said, hiding behind Penelope.

"There's something me & Pashmina have to do!" Stan said, him & Pashmina rushing off to the bathrooms.

"Isn't anyone...?" Sandy started to whine.

"I'll go on with you Sandy." Kether said.

"YAY." Sandy said.

"Okay, we'll meet you guys back down here." Kether said, putting his arm around Sandy's shoulders.

As the two teenagers walked to the line, Sandy recieving several jealous glares from random girls she went to school with. "What are they jealous of?" Sandy wondered out loud.

"That your with such a punk hottie like me." Kether laughed. He was wearing black pants with his usual chains (duh), a short-sleeved black shirt, & a red & black striped tie. And, of course, his usual make-up.

Sandy stopped walking & stared at him.

"I was _joking_!" Kether said.

"Yeah, but I think your right. They think your my boyfriend." Sandy said.

"Which I'm not, right?" Kether said.

"Right." Sandy said slowly.

They had reached the line by now & started waiting. He still had his arm on her shoulder. "Your a good armrest." he said to break the silence.

"Thanks." Sandy said.

"Now your supposed to compliment me." Kether pointed out.

"What am I supposed to say?" Sandy asked.

"Anything that sounds the slightest bit like a compliment." Kether said, starting to drink his Dr. Pepper.

"Well, your a good armrester." Sandy said.

Kether nearly spit out his drink to laugh. "I was going for something more original," he said, "But that'll do."

"You know," said the geeky guy in front of them, "Your a cute couple."

Kether choked on his Dr. Pepper. "cough-cough-cough-cough-cough." Kether coughed.

The guy looked like he wonderd what he had possibly done to make this rockstar wannabe choke on his soda.

"It's just," Sandy said, noticing his worried expression, "We're not a couple."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" he said, "You two just looked so cute together, I just assumed... I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Sandy said, "I'm Sandy." she extended her hand.

He shook it."I'm Tim." he said.

"Nice to meet you Tim." Sandy said warmly.

"I'm Kether." said Kether, who had finally finished his coughing fit, "Kether Harding." he extended his hand.

"Tim." Tim said, extending his hand.

Kether high-fived him instead.

"Ow." Tim said, clutching his hand.

"Hey Keth," Sandy said, "do you know what song I heard while driving in the car today?"

_"Ladies up in here tonight." _Tim started singing.

"That one?" Kether guessed.

"Exactly! How did you know?" Sandy asked.

"Lucky guess." Kether said, then he started singing for some strange reason, "No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting, no fighting

Sandra, Sandra"

The girls in line swooned. But everyone was watching them. (music had just magically come on or somethin', go with me here!)

"I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Sandra, Sandra."

"Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body" Sandy started singing.

Shouts of: "Hey look at that pretty girl & that goth guy!"

"HEY!" Kether yelled, "I'M NOT GOTH!"

Sandy: "And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection"

Kether: "Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing

And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on shaking it

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Sandra, Sandra), su casa  
Sandra, Sandra"

Sandy: "Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body

And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on lets go, real slow  
Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection"

Kether: "Sandra, Sandra"

Sandy: "Oh boy I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain"

Kether: "Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de d­a

Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de d­a

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Como se llama (si), bonita (si), mi casa (si, Shakira Shakira), su casa  
Sandra, Sandra"

Sandy: "Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body"

Kether: "Senorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia

Mira en Barranquilla se baila as­, say it!  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila as­

Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats"

Sandy: "I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto

Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection"

Kether: "No fighting  
No fighting"

Everyone burst into applause. "Hey, guys," Tim said, "It's the end of the line, hey, do you want to sit my me?"

"Sure!" Sandy & Kether agreed, getting on the rollarcoster next to Tim.

Sandy squeezed Kether's hand.

As the rollarcoster started Sandy was saying to Tim & Kether, "I used to be afraid of rollarcosters. But when I was ten, my aunt took me on one & I've been an avid fan ever since!"

"Yeah, I'm the high-school geek." Tim said.

"Oh yeah, aren't you the one that always raises his hand in math?" Kether asked.

"Yeah, & aren't you the one who always pisses the teacher off & pals around with StAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN!" Tim finished, because at that moment they started to go downhill.

"YEAH!" Kether managed to shout before they went through a loop. Kether & Stan looked like their heads might explode while Sandy was screaming & laughing.

"SHE LOOKS LIKE SHE'S HAVING FUN!" Tim yelled to Kether.

"YEAH!" Kether agreed, before they went down another hill.

"OH MY GOD, I FEEL LIKE I'M GOING TO DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE!" Sandy screamed, while going down hill.

"OR NOT!" Tim yelled.

"YEAH!" Kether said.

"GOOD THING THE OTHER GIRLS DIDN'T COOOOOOOOOOOOOME OONNNNNNNNNNNN!" they went through another loop.

After the ride was over Kether & Tim staggered off. "Uh, I'm going to be sick." Kether said.

"Ditto." said Tim.

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Sandy screamed, "That was SO much fun!"

"WHAT?" Kether & Tim screamed, both forgetting to say jynx.

"Jynx." Sandy said for them, "Yeah, I mean wasn't that the most awesome ride you've ever been on?"

"I think I'm going to be even more sick." Kether said.

"Ditto." Tim agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the three (Tim is hanging out with them now) of them met up with the rest of their friends, they noticed Bijou & the rest had made a new friends. The new girl had a little past shoulder length brownish blonde hair. She was wearing a denim mini skirt, a lavender top, & a denim jacket & a big pair of white sunglasses.

"Hey, this is Annie!" Draco said, "I knew her in fifth grade & now we just happened to run into each other!"

"Hi, I'm Tim!" Tim said.

Annie laughed as Tim started talking to Kether. "He's cute." she told Bijou, "Who is he?"

"I don't know." Bijou said, "Kether & Sandy just met him."

"Hey guys," Stan said, who was rubbing Pashmina's, who was giggling, upper leg once again.

"You are sick Stan." Sandy said.

"HEY!" Stan said, "Now I won't tell you my idea."

"YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" Sandy yelled at him. It drove her NUTS not knowing something!

"Only if you apologize." Stan said.

"I'm sorry I called you sick Stan." Sandy said.

"And if you let me rub Pashmina whenever I want." Stan said.

Sandy looked disgusted. "Fine." she said, "Now what's the idea?"

"There wasn't one."

"STAN!"

"Just joking! Geez. My idea was to go in the tunnel of love."

"That sounds nice." Bijou said.

Slowly everyone agreed.

When they got there Stan & Pashmina immeidately got each other, Bijou & Draco got each other, & Penelope got Cappy. Annie paired with Tim. "I guess I'll go on with you, right Sandy?" Kether asked.

"Yeah." Sandy said.

"I just hope the water doesn't screw up my mascara." Kether muttered.

Sandy laughed.

When they were on Sandy observed something. "It's romantic." she said idily.

"No really? DUH!" Kether said.

"Hey Kether, your mascara is screwed up!" Sandy said.

Kether swore & flipped open a mirror in two seconds to see. "No it's not." he said.

"I know," Sandy said, "I just wanted to see what you would do if you thought it was!"

"Why you-" Kether started to say but was startled by a large SPLASH!

"What was that?" Sandy asked.

"I'M OKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" came Pashmina's voice.

Sandy & Kether looked at each other & started laughing.

When they got off, they saw Pashmina soaked to the bone.

"I'm drenched!" she whined, "I should go get changed."

Stan caught her around the word & whispered something loud enough for Sandy to hear, "Don't. The water makes you look sexier babe."

Sandy rolled her eyes.

**Reason Seven: He's boring.**

**A/N: **Sooo, there's the seventh chapter! What did you think?


	8. Reason Number 8

**A/N: **SO SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE! Anyway, I had a request for Beautiful by James Blunt so I'll be using that song… And… I hope you like this chapter. Please review. (And BTW, this will contain a free oneshot contest, but to find out what you have to do, you have to read the story cause it's at the bottom.)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Beautiful by James Blunt (if he wants to sell it, tell him where I am!) or Hamtaro. All I own is Kether & this plot.

**20 Reasons I Don't Like Maxwell As A Boyfriend _by Laura Amanda McConnell_**

Reason Number Eight 

Sandy was still slightly embarrassed about the whole tunnel of love issue but she attempted to push it out of mind.

She had finally stopped being so angry with Maxwell but she was still slightly fed up. She just didn't get it! He was never like this before Kether came. **_Or maybe he was & you didn't realize it. _**Sandy couldn't help but grimly think.

No! She had to win the bet. It was now a war between lust & love. She only had lust for Kether… right?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_She… is… so… beautiful. _**Kether thought as he stared at Sandy. He sighed dreamily. **_How… could… anyone… be… so… hot?_**

"Keeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeether?" Jingle said, waving his hand in front of the young black-haired teen's face, "Earth to Kether! Paging Kether! HELLO, IS ANYONE THERE? KETHER! ROCK AMERICA JUST WENT OUT OF BUISNESS, GREEN DAY JUST SPLIT UP! Man, he's really in a trance! Stan, dude, he won't get out of it!"

Stan smirked. "I have an idea. KETHER! SOMEONE JUST STOLE YOUR MASCARA!"

Kether turned away from Sandy at breakneck speed. "**WHERE?**" he demanded, "I'LL **KILL** THEM!"

The boys burst into a FIT of hysterical laughter! They were holding their sides, trying desperately to not bust any of their guts.

"WHAT is so funny?" Kether demanded.

THAT just made them laugh even harder. Stan was biting his lip, rolling on the floor attempting to stifle his laughter.

"WHAT IS IT?" Kether demanded.

"You!" Stan managed to say but he could not control the laughter anymore so he began rolling on the floor laughing, unable to stop.

Kether groaned.

Sandy walked over. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Don't ask me." Kether said in disgust, getting up & brushing the dust of his pants.

"Oooookay… I won't. Trust me." Sandy said, "Hey, do you want to go to the mall?"

"Ya," Kether said, "Shure."

"Yay!" Sandy said, causing her girl friends to smile secretly.

"Hey," Kether said, "I have a surprise for you." He put his hands over Sandy's eyes & led her outside. Maxwell watched from the corner, wondering what they were doing.

Here's the thing we started out friends  
It was cool but it was all pretend  
Yeah yeah  
Since u been gone

(**A/N: **Hey! It's my FAVORITE Kelly Clarkson song! I couldn't resist putting it in.) "Kether," Sandy whined, "What is it?"

U dedicated u took the time  
Wasn't long till I called u mine  
Yeah Yeah  
Since u been gone

"A surprise." Kether replied off-handedly.

And all u'd ever hear me say  
Is how I pictured me with u  
That's all u'd ever hear me say

"Alright," Kether said, "You can open your eyes now."

But since u been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to u  
Now I get  
What I want  
Since u've been gone

Kether took his hands away & Sandy saw a new black convertible.

"What the hell…?" Sandy asked.

"My car." Kether said, flipping the keys up in the air & catching them.

How can I put it? you put me on  
I even fell for that stupid love song  
Yeah yeah  
Since u been gone

Sandy smiled. "Kether," she said, "You are the _coolest _guy I've ever met!"

Kether smirked & opened the car door for her.

Sandy smiled again. "Thanks."

How come I never hear you say  
I just wanna be with you  
I guess you never felt that way

Stan smiled from the doorway. "Looks like my sister has a new boyfriend."

"What?" Maxwell asked.

Kether started the car & drove off with the radio blasting.

But since u been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
Since you been gone

"Oh my god," Sandy yelled over the wind & the music, "I love this song!" she turned it up louder & Kether smiled.

You had your chance you blew it  
Out of sight, out of mind  
Shut your mouth I just can't take it  
Again and again and again and again!

Sandy started singing.

Since you been gone  
I can breathe for the first time  
I'm so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get  
I get what I want  
I can breathe for the first time  
Im so movin on  
Yeah yeah  
Thanks to you (thanks to you)  
Now I get (I get)  
You should know (you should know)  
That I get  
I get what I want  
since you been gone   
since you been gone  
since you been gone

Once the song was over & Kether had pulled into the parking lot Sandy declared, "That is the best Kelly Clarkson song ever!"

"Damn straight, luv." Kether agreed as him & Sandy walked into the mall.

"Wanna go get a milkshake?" Sandy asked.

"Shure." Kether agreed, "How can I turn down a milkshake with the prettiest girl in the world?"

Kether & Sandy both spun around to face each other. "What did you say?" Sandy asked.

"I said, 'How can I turn down a milkshake?'." Kether lied.

"Oh okay." Sandy sighed.

After the milkshake Sandy dragged him into Wet Seal, her favorite store. "I want this, & this, & I totally have to try on this! And OMG that is, like, soooo cool! And I mean, oooh, who the hell wouldn't want to try on this? Eeeee! I've been looking for a shirt like that forever! ACK! I'm so lucky! That's the last one & it's just my size! Oh wouldn't this look awesome on me? What about this? Ok. I MUST try this on!" Sandy threw the clothes she picked out onto Kether.

_**Good thing that I'm not a wimp like Maxwell. Otherwise I would never be able to carry this. Man, who knew clothes were so heavy?** _Kether thought.

Finally when Sandy was done throwing all her clothes on Kether she decided to try everything on. But when she looked around she couldn't find Kether anywhere!

"Kether," she said worriedly, "Where are you?"

"Right here!" came a muffled voice from a pile of clothing.

Sandy pulled the clothes off to find the top of Kether's head sticking out. "Oh my god! Kether!" Sandy said, "I'm, like, so sorry! Are you alright?" she pulled off the rest of the clothes.

Kether spit out a sock that was in his mouth. "Define ok Sandy." He said, rubbing his soar arms.

"Why didn't you say something?" Sandy asked.

"You looked like you were having so much fun…" Kether said.

_**Sandy, idiot! He's so sweet, you should go out with him.**_

"Well thanks…" Sandy said, "Wait right here, so you can tell me what you think about all the clothes." She rushed into the dressing room with the mountain of clothes.

Kether collapsed into a chair.

A girl passing with her boyfriend said, "See, he's such a sweet boyfriend! Why can't YOU be like that?" referring to Kether.

"-muttering & referring to Kether- Well at least I'm not a freak."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Uh… nothing."

"That's what I thought."

"-muttering- Well it sure sounded the opp-"

"WHAT?"

"Nothing!"

"Good boy. –pats him on the head-"

Kether shook his head as they passed. What _was_ the world coming to?

"Uhhhh Kether…" Sandy's voice broke through his thoughts.

"What?" Kether asked.

"Can you… come in here? I can't get this shirt on." Sandy said.

Kether's heart leapt into his throat. "Sure."

Sandy opened the door & beckoned Kether in.

Kether walked in & Sandy handed him the shirt. It was a red shirt with metal chains leading to hoops that connected the back of the shirt to the two sleeves.

Sandy went to remove her bra & fumbled with the clasp.

"Let me do it." Kether said, unsnapping it.

"T-thanks." Sandy stammered.

Kether pulled the shirt over her head & wrapped his arms around her to straighten the chains.

Sandy spun around once the shirt was in place & embraced him in a long passionate kiss. Kether kissed her back & slid his hands up her shirt.

Sandy pulled away moments later. "I-I'm sorry." She said, "That shouldn't have happened."

Those four words hurt Kether more than anything had ever hurt him in his life but he'd trained himself to be a hard core Gothic punk so he kept the hurt from showing in his eyes. "Of course," Kether said, "I don't know what I was thinking…"

"I guess we were just caught up in the moment…" Sandy rambled on.

"And I guess…." Kether started to say.

They both laughed nervously.

"Uh…" Sandy said, "You can go wait outside while I change."

"Alright." Kether said, walking out, "Hurry up."

"Sure. No problem." Sandy felt blush come to her face as she slipped the shirt off. What had just happened?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That night the sun was setting & the gang was sitting outside, enjoying the romantic era. Sandy walked outside wearing her new red shirt with the hoops on it, some big silver earrings, some tight jeans, & a pair of leather high-heeled black boots, all of which were new.

She flaunted herself in front of Maxwell, hoping he would compliment her. "Sandy," Maxwell said, "You're blocking my view."

Sandy felt angry but instead sat next to him.

"Hey Maxy," she said, "Isn't the sunset pretty?"

"Yeah, I guess it's OK." Maxwell said.

"Anything else that's pretty?" Sandy asked.

"No…" Maxwell said, "Not at the moment."

"Anything _sexy?_" Sandy ran her hand down his arm.

"Sandy," Maxwell turned to face her, "What the _hell _are you talking about?"

Sandy felt even angrier. "You know… _anything new?_"

"No." Maxwell said, confused.

"AGH!" Sandy yelled in frustration, getting up, "YOU FREAKIN' IDIOT!" & stormed off in the general direction of Kether.

"What did I do?" Maxwell briefly wondered before going back to reading his book.

_My life is brilliant._

_My love is pure._

_I saw an angel._

_Of that I'm sure._

Kether was leaning against the side of the club coolly with his arms crossed over his chest. "Wat's wrong?" he asked her.

"MAXWELL!" Sandy said, "He just…"

"You look nice, Sandy." Kether said.

Sandy was shocked.

_She smiled at me on the subway._

_She was with another man._

_But I won't lose no sleep on that,_

_'Cause I've got a plan._

Her own boyfriend didn't remember her birthday or compliment her but this guy did? He was so sweet…

"T-thanks." Sandy said.

"So what's the problem?" Kether asked.

"It's Maxwell!" Sandy said, "He just won't… compliment me!" Sandy felt so silly over such a stupid little thing.

"Son of a…" Kether muttered, "I don't know why. You look so damn gorgeous."

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

Sandy blushed a brilliant shade of magenta to make the dog on Blue's Clues ashamed.

"Thank you." She said quietly.

"I mean… you look hot. You look _sexy._" Kether told her, wrapping an arm around her suggestively.

Why did this seem to mean so much more coming from Kether than Maxwell?

_Yeah, she caught my eye,_

_As we walked on by._

_She could see from my face that I was,_

_Fucking high,_

_And I don't think that I'll see her again,_

_But we shared a moment that will last till the end._

"Anything I can do to make you feel better?" Kether asked.

He was cute, cool, understanding, sweet, & considerate. What more could you ask for in a guy?

"Oh Kether… you've already done it." Sandy cried.

Kether handed her a red rose. "Here. It's something that's pretty. Almost as pretty as you."

Sandy took it. _He's romantic too._

"Thank you." Sandy said. She then kissed him deeply on the lips.

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_I saw you face in a crowded place,_

_And I don't know what to do,_

_'Cause I'll never be with you._

_You're beautiful. You're beautiful._

_You're beautiful, it's true._

_There must be an angel with a smile on her face,_

_When she thought up that I should be with you._

_But it's time to face the truth,_

When she pulled away she said, "Kether… do you think I'm pretty?"

"No." Kether said.

She sighed.

"I think you're beautiful." Kether said.

_I will never be with you_

**A/N:** TAH-DAH! The eighth chapter is done! Again, thank you for being patient with me & also, PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
